I Choose to Love You
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: Kisah seorang murid yang mencintai gurunya sendiri... Kisah pengkhianatan... Sehun- Jongin- Luhan- Minseok... berminat?
1. Chapter 1

Teaser

**::: I Choose to Love You :::**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Xiumin

Pair : Hunkai and LuMin

Chae bawa teaser baru lagi… hasil request dari nae dongsaeng untuk LuMin.. * lirik Sehun yang lagi pundung…

**Don't Like Don't Read.. dilarang PLAGIAT**

**WARNING!**

BL, OOC, Crack pair (?)

.

.

.

Terlalu sering dipanggil ke ruang BP membuat seorang Oh Sehun mencintai gurunya sendiri. Sampai suatu hari dia melihat sebuah cincin emas putih melingkari jari manis guru favoritnya itu.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, Sehun-ah. Bagaimana? Cincinnya indah bukan?"

"Iya. Indah. Begitu indah sampai ingin memilikinya. "

.

.

.

"Aku jadi jarang melihat Sehun membuat onar dan mondar-mandir ruanganmu lagi, Jongin"

"Bukannya itu pertanda baik? Baguskan kalau dia sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik?"

"Kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Haruskah aku merasa begitu?"

.

.

.

"Aku lebih memilih Sehun ada disini karena membuat masalah dan kau mengomelinya daripada harus melihatmu bersedih karena perselingkuhan tunanganmu sendiri. Setidaknya ketika bersama Sehun, kau tidak akan memikirkan nasib pertunangan kalian karena Luhan yang hilang kabar dan ternyata sudah hidup seatap dengan namja lain"

.

.

"Aku benci mengetahui kau sudah bertunangan. Aku benci melihat cincin itu melingkar dijarimu dan melihat sendiri betapa kau bahagia menceritakan perihal tunanganmu itu. Aku benci saat kau hanya menganggapku sebagai muridmu. Akan tetapi, dibanding semua itu aku lebih membenci diriku yang tidak bisa menyerah untuk mencintaimu dan hanya bisa diam melihatmu menangis karenanya! Tidak bisakah kau melihat padaku?"

.

.

.

"Kau muridku.. "

"Beberapa bulan lagi status murid itu tidak berarti"

"Tapi kenapa harus padaku?"

"Jangan tanya padaku alasannya. Aku pun tidak tahu. Aku paling tidak tertarik dengan urusan semacam ini. Semua terjadi begitu saja. "

.

.

"Aku menunggu lama untukmu, bodoh!"

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Karena memilihku untuk mencintaimu"

END

.

.

Next project multi chapter **Hunkai Lumin**.. Gimana? Ada masukkan? Chae siap dengerin dan mempertimbangkan. **Bosan dengan pairnya? Silahkan review pair asalkan Kai Uke dan sertakan alasan kenapa ingin pair itu.** Tolong jangan bosan dengan kai-nya yah..*puppy eyes .. **Bad Boy chapter 1** masih kurang reviewnya dari yang Chae minta. Jadi ditunggu yah sebentar. Jika reviewnya memenuhi Chae langsung publish berhubung **chapter 2** udah ready.. :D

Terakhir** Lumin untuk nae dongsaeng – Cho Sang Naeul – yang berulang tahun hari ini. Chae sodorin Luhan aja** yah. Berhubung Luhan gege itu cinta 2 tahunnya nae dongsaeng .

Vote pair untuk **Call You Mine** masih dipegang **HunKai** dan disusul **KRISKAI** …

Berminat review?

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	2. I Choose to Love You chap 1

Chapter 1

**::: I Choose to Love You :::**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Xiumin

Pair : Hunkai, Lumin, LuKai broken

Dari sekian banyak review yang Chae baca, HunKai paling banyak direq.. bahkan bukan hanya fanfic ini. Semua ff Chae rata-rata diminta HunKai. Ada juga yang merequest **LayKai** dan **BaeKai**.. oke dipertimbangkan untuk _next project_ yah.. mau oneshoot.. two shoot atau multi shoot, terserah Chae yah…kkkkkkk

Ini untuk menebus kesalahan juga karena Xiumin gege gak pernah nongol di ffnya Chae. Gak usah banyak bicara, ini dia **chapter 1** nya.

**Don't Like Don't Read.. dilarang PLAGIAT**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?)**

.

.

.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu Seokkie baby?"

Namja yang dipanggil Seokkie itu mengangguk sekilas. Manik mata bulat dengan single eyelid menatap namja dihadapannya dengan gusar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini Luhannie?", tanyanya penuh kebimbangan. Seseorang yang dipanggil Luhan menarik tubuh telanjangnya mendekat sekaligus selimut yang menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai batas perpotongan lehernya.

"Jangan mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak penting, sayang….", Luhan menyudahi pembicaraan itu dengan mengulum lembut telinga Minseok – namja yang tadi dipanggilnya Seokkie baby - . Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Luhan sesekali meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada telinga yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitive dari Minseok.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu. Nanti berdarah sayang…"

Luhan mencium dahinya lembut, berpindah ke hidung, kemudian beralih ke kedua kelopak mata bulat milik Minseok dan berakhir dengan mengulum pelan bibir tipis Minseok. Lidahnya bergerak menyusuri permukaan lembut nan kenyal itu. Menjilatnya seduktif dan sesekali menggigit. Luhan mengecup bertubi-tubi sudut bibir Minseok dan lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk begitu Minseok membuka rongga mulutnya.

Tubuh Luhan pun berganti posisi- menindih namja imut yang berusia lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Mata rusanya menatap dalam kearah mata Minseok. Dirinya tersenyum kecil saat Minseok balas mendorong lidahnya yang bergerak liar. Kedua saling mendorong, membelit, dan mengabsen rongga mulut masing-masing. Tidak peduli dengan liur yang menetes diwajah mereka.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan berpindah pada leher putih yang masih mulus.

Luhan mengecup liar, menjilatnya, menggigit kasar kulit leher Minseok meninggalkan corak kemerahan yang tak lama akan berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Namja mesum itu menyeringai puas melihat kissmark pertama yang dibuatnya.

"Cantik sekali hiasan dilehermu ini sayang…", suara berat Luhan membuat Minseok merinding.

Luhan kembali menyerang bagian leher lainnya yang masih mulus. Membuat hiasan yang sama dengan yang tadi. Bibir kecil Minseok pun terbuka, mendesah hebat saat Luhan menyesap kuat kulit lehernya dan mengecupnya liar.

SRet…

Selimut itu terlempar di lantai.

Luhan menatap sekujur tubuh Minseok yang sama _naked_ dengannya saat ini.

Tubuh mungil dengan warna kulit putih bersih, mata polos dengan pipi chubby yang membuat Luhan tidak pernah bosan mengecup dan mencubitnya sayang. Bibir tipis yang selalu mengukir senyum saat menyambut Luhan pulang ke apartemen yang mereka tempati berdua.

Luhan mencintai sosok ini.

Meskipun salah karena dia mengkhianati status yang mengikatnya. Toh Luhan tidak peduli.

Luhan terlanjur jatuh cinta pada namja ini.

.

.

Bibirnya tersenyum saat memandang sebuah benda yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. Namja itu – Kim Jongin – mengulum senyum entah untuk keberapa kali setiap melihat cincin itu, dia teringat tunangannya yang sekarang berada di China karena mengurus beberapa proyek.

**BRAK..BLAM..**

"DEMI TUHAN, OH SEHUN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMBUAT ULAH SEPERTI INI! ", teriak seorang yeoja sambil berkacak pinggang menatap tajam namja tinggi berkulit putih yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat yeoja muda yang tidak lain adalah sepupu kandungnya memarahi habis-habisan salah satu murid di kelasnya karena membuat ulah lagi.

"Duduklah kalian berdua… "

Sehun memberikan senyuman kecil saat Jongin menarik 2 buah kursi didekatnya. Yeoja muda itu – Park Yura – memasang wajah sebal dan langsung menaruh kepalanya diatas meja kerja Jongin.

"Telingaku sakit oppa… pak tua itu memarahiku habis-habisan karena anak badung ini!", sungutnya lirih dengan wajah memelas membuat Sehun berdecak jengkel dan Jongin yang tersenyum maklum.

"Kali ini kau membuat ulah apa lagi Sehun?"

"Dia ketahuan membaca buku mata pelajaran lain disaat Kyuhyun Saem mengajar. Giliran ditegur, anak ini malah mengatakan jika dia bosan dengan gaya mengajar Cho saem. Kau tau sendiri oppa kalau Cho saem itu terkenal sangar dan tidak suka dibantah. Anak ini malah mencari gara-gara dengannya"

"Memang itu kenyataan. Cara mengajarnya itu membosankan. Lagipula materi tadi sudah aku pelajari beberapa bulan lalu. Daripada membuang waktu dengan mendengar penjelasan darinya, lebih baik aku mempelajari materi lainnya. Aku tidak salah kan? "

Yura melotot kearah Sehun.

"Kau ini! Tidak bisa begitu…"

"Loh, tidak bisa kenapa? Dalam buku peraturan sekolah pun tidak ada poin yang melarang murid membaca materi lain didalam kelas sekalipun sedang berlangsung kegiatan belajar mengajar kan? Ibu tidak membaca? Kalau ada poin yang mengatur tentang itu, silahkan sebutkan. Aku- sudah hafal isi buku peraturan itu. Apa yang kulakukan tidak tercantum dalam peraturan yang ada di dalam buku itu", ucap Sehun panjang lebar membuat Yura meringis kecil.

Dia kalah telak dari muridnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Hentikan. Kepalaku pusing mendengarmu teriak Yura, dan kau, Sehun- kau benar. Tapi kau harus tetap memahami. Kelakukanmu ini membuat orang lain terganggu"

"Kalau begitu kelakuan pak tua tadi yang berteriak nyaring di ruangannya padahal kelas sebelah sedang melangsungkan ujian juga termasuk kesalahan. Iyakan? Menyimak dari yang hyung katakan, kelakuan Yura Saem juga tergolong kesalahan karena membanting pintu begitu kuat dan membuat hyung kaget. Benar tidak?", Sehun menatap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan sukses membuat Yura melongo takjup. Anak ini memang pintar sekali membalik serangan dengan hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata saja.

Jongin menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Sehun yang bisa begitu panjang tiap kali berhadapan dengannya.

"Baiklah. Kita sudahi perdebatannya ini saja, bagaimana? Deal?"

Jongin memandang Yura yang akhirnya mengangguk patuh dan melirik Sehun yang juga mengangguk sekilas.

"Nah, jadi.. kau dihukum lagi kan? Kalau begitu bisa bantu hyung memeriksa pekerjaan murid lain?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan langsung mendapati senyuman simpul dibibir guru BP –nya ini. Jongin hanya 4 tahun lebih tua dari usia Sehun yang sekarang menginjak 17 tahun. Karena itulah dia memutuskan panggilan Hyung lebih cocok disematkan pada Jongin ketimbang panggilan saem.

.

.

Sehun sudah selesai memeriksa pekerjaan murid yang menjadi bagiannya. Sekarang dia hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Jongin yang memasang wajah seriusnya. Bukan hal yang aneh memang jika kita melihat orang yang berada tepat dihadapan kita. Tetapi akan menjadi sesuatu yang aneh jika kalian melihat bagaimana pandangan Sehun yang begitu lekat pada sosok Jongin didepannya.

Sehun selalu saja membuat ulah di sekolah sehingga nanti akan membawanya berakhir dengan duduk diam dalam ruang BP bersama guru favoritnya, Jongin hyung. Sehun tidak pernah merasa bodoh menghabiskan waktu berharganya jika bisa bersama-sama dengan guru itu. Terkadang dia membantu pekerjaan Jongin memeriksa pekerjaan rumah milik murid-murid lain, mencicipi berbagai kue yang dibuat Jongin dan memberikan penilaiannya, dan terkadang mendengarkan cerita-cerita lucu dari Jongin yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum kecil.

Sehun mengamati dengan begitu lekat semua yang ada pada diri Jongin. Sampai manik matanya terhenti pada sebuah benda yang melingkar cantik dijari manis Jongin.

"Hyung- itu apa?", Jongin memandang heran kearah Sehun dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun.

Jongin mengulas senyuman cantik dibibirnya, sebelah tangan satunya memainkan benda itu sambil memutarnya pelan.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, Sehun-ah. Bagaimana? Cincinnya indah bukan?".

Sehun merasakan sebuah hantaman kasat mata menghujam tubuhnya.

_Tunangan… cincin… bertunangan,, cincin…_

"Ini cincin yang disematkan oleh kekasihku saat itu. Kami resmi bertunangan 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang dia berada di China menyelesaikan beberapa proyek yang terbengkalai. Semoga tahun ini dia bisa mengambil cuti dan kembali ke Seoul. Aku benar-benar merindukannya"

Sehun tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Sehun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Bagaimana? Cincinnya indah bukan?", Jongin menyodorkan sebelah tangannya yang memakai cincin emas putih itu.

"Iya. Indah. Begitu indah sampai ingin memilikinya", ucap Sehun miris memandang wajah berbinar Jongin.

_Aku tidak mengatakan cincin itu indah,hyung.. Indah yang kumaksud adalah dirimu sendiri … _

.

.

"AAARRGGGHHTTT… Siapa yang berani menganggu waktu tidurku… aishhh !", sungut seorang namja yang masih asik bergelung dalam selimut. Sebelah tangannya mencari asal letak ponsel yang berdering nyaring itu.

**PRAK..**

"Lu?", Minseok berujar pendek, dirinya kaget mendengar suara barang pecah.

"Bukan apa-apa tidurlah…", Luhan menarik tubuh Minseok dekat. Memeluknya erat dan kembali memejamkan matanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

"Diangkat?", Yura menoleh kearah Jongin yang sibuk memencet nomor seseorang dan menempelkan ponselnya berulang kali. Segurat kecewa terlukis jelas saat yang menjawab panggilannya hanyalah operator.

"Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah menghubungiku sekarang?", gumam Jongin pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Yura yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Dia sibuk oppa.. mungkin sedang rapat dengan beberapa investor. Iyakan?"

Yura mengenggam erat sebelah tangan Jongin yang mendadak dingin. Jangan bilang Yura tidak tahu kegelisahan apa yang belakangan hadir dan dirasakan Jongin. Yura juga menganggap kelakukan Luhan aneh.

Satu tahun sejak kepindahannya ke China hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Tetapi 2 tahun belakangan Luhan tidak pernah menghubungi Jongin lagi. Membalas pesan pun tidak pernah… pulang ke Seoul? Hal itu tidak pernah sekalipun dilakukannya.

Luhan seperti menjauh dari Jongin.

"Oppa- kalau misalnya-", ucapan Yura terputus saat mendapati Jongin menggeleng cepat dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar. Aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya pada Luhan"

.

.

Sehun membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kasar wajah tampannya, pikirannya kembali mengingat perkataan Jongin. Binar bahagia yang tercetak jelas diwajah Jongin saat berbicara mengenai cincin emas putih itu.

Sehun menyesali rasa keingintahuannya yang berlebihan.

Seandainya tadi dia tidak bertanya mengenai cincin itu, mungkin suasana hatinya tidak akan seburuk ini.

Mengetahui kenyataan kalau orang yang kau cintai ternyata sudah terikat pada status hubungan yang lebih serius membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan..

.

.

Jongin berdiri diambang pintu kamar yang dulu ditinggali Luhan. Tidak ada sedikitpun barang yang berpindah dari tempat awalnya. Semuanya masih sama. Langkah kaki jenjang bergerak mengitari ruangan kamar bernuansa biru laut itu.

Jongin tersenyum geli memandang potret fotonya bersama Luhan saat berlibur di pantai..

Jarinya mengulas potret wajah Luhan yang tersenyum jahil dan tanpa disadari airmatanya turun. Pembicaraannya tadi dengan eommanya mengenai Luhan begitu membebaninya.

"_Jongin-ah.. eomma tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi dengarkan eomma sayang. Eomma tidak ingin kau terus menunggu Luhan yang tidak jelas"_

"_Maksud eomma apa? Tidak jelas bagaimana?"_

"_Asal Jongin tahu, Luhan sudah tinggal berdua dengan namja lain selama 2 tahun ini sayang… "_

"_Eomma… jangan jadikan ini sebagai bahan lelucon eomma.."_

"_Tolong sayang .. tolong percaya pada eomma. Kalau Jongin tidak percaya, kita bisa menemui Luhan di China. Bagaimana?"_

_._

_._

Minseok membungkukkan badannya, sebelah tangannya terjulur menggapai celana training miliknya yang terbuang di lantai. Dengan perlahan Minseok melangkah menuruni ranjang yang berserakan dan penuh cairan lengket akibat ulahnya bersama Luhan beberapa saat lalu.

Minseok memungut ponsel Luhan yang untung saja tidak pecah.

Begitu layar ponsel itu menyala, Minseok berbalik kembali menuju ranjang. Langkahnya masih tertatih. Luhan menghajarnya seperti kesetanan tadi.

Ekspresi Minseok berubah drastis begitu melihat daftar panggilan masuk dalam ponsel Luhan.

Memang hanya tertera sebuah nomor.

Tapi Minseok tahu itu nomor ponsel Korea- dan hanya 1 orang yang selalu menghubungi Luhan namun tidak pernah dipedulikannya.

Yah- itu nomor tunangannya Luhan.

Minseok tidak tahu siapa namanya karena Luhan selalu menolak memberitahu saat ditanya olehnya.

Minseok merasa bersalah.. jauh didalam hatinya dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Karena tanpa disadari, Minseok menjadi orang ketiga yang menghancurkan hubungan orang lain.

.

.

"Matamu bengkak oppa…", ujar Yura prihatin begitu mendengar sendiri dari mulut Jongin mengenai perbincangannya dengan eomma sendiri. Yura mencelupkan sebagian handuk kecil miliknya kedalam air dingin yang berhasil diambilnya dari kantin sekolah dan mengompres kedua mata Jongin yang membengkak.

"Aku akan ke China besok, Yura. Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan eomma itu benar?"

"Oppa, jangan sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk. Hal yang terpenting sekarang, persiapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi segalanya. Kau itu namja terbaik yang kukenal. Semakin cepat kau tahu kebenarannya.. semakin cepat kau bisa memutuskan pilihan yang harus diambil. Jangan jadi pengecut oppa! Bukankah kau yang mengajarkan hal itu padaku?". Ucap Yura sedikit terbawa emosi. Dia benar-benar akan mengutuk Luhan jika yang dikatakan eomma Jongin kemarin adalah kenyataan.

"Yura…"

"Iya?"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin atas namamu juga. Besok kita pergi bersama", dan perkataan Jongin itu membuat Yura mendesah lega sekaligus kesal. Kakak sepupunya ini memang sering bertingkah seenaknya saja tanpa sepengetahuannya.

.

.

.

Jongin mengenggam erat tangan Yura yang memandangnya ragu.

"Kau siap? Apartemennya nomor 102. Jika kau belum yakin oppa, kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang", Yura memalingkan wajahnya menatap eomma Jongin yang tidak lain adalah bibinya sendiri dengan tatapan memohon. Tangan Jongin sudah dingin dan basah.

Yura tidak yakin ini saat yang tepat.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita masuk…", Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam lift diikuti eomma dan Yura disampingnya. Sepanjang lift itu bergerak Jongin sibuk menata degup jantungnya. Firasatnya buruk begitu sampai dilokasi apartemen milik Luhan.

**TTTING…**

Pintu lift itupun terbuka.

Mereka bertiga melangkah dalam diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai langkah mereka terhenti dengan kompaknya ketika berdiri tepat didepan pintu bertuliskan nomor 102.

Eomma Jongin-lah yang memencet bel.

Mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok namja yang selama ini menghilang dengan hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna cokelat tua. Tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang.

"Siap-eomma?", Luhan tercekat kaget begitu melihat eomma Jongin, Jongin, dan adik sepupu Jongin berdiri dihadapannya.

"Luhannie, siapa yang datang?", teriak seseorang dari dalam kamar membuat pandangan semua orang disitu teralihkan menatap Minseok yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya hanya dengan selimut sebatas dada. Kissmark dengan jumlah tak terhitung dan rambut yang berantakan serta aroma khas sperma yang menusuk membuat ketiga orang itu menatap tak percaya pada Luhan.

"Mereka siapa Lu?"

Dan saat itu hati Luhan langsung hancur melihat Jongin meneteskan airmata. Tubuhnya membeku masih dalam posisi yang sama ketika membuka pintu. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari Yura sudah menerobos masuk dan menjambak rambut Minseok.

"Dasar Jalang! Kenapa kau harus merebut tunangan kakakku hah!"

**PLAK**

Yura memalingkan wajahnya begitu Minseok tersungkur dilantai dan membuat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya melorot memperlihatkan tubuh Minseok yang penuh kissmark buatan Luhan.

"Luhan kau berani-beraninya mempermainkan anakku seperti ini. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Kau dan namja murahan itu akan kuhancurkan! BRENGSEK KAU!", maki eommanya Jongin dengan wajah memerah yang langsung menarik Jongin berlalu dari tempat terkutuk itu. Yura menyusul mereka dari belakang sesaat setelah memaki mereka berdua.

"Karma itu selalu berlaku bagi siapapun. Tunggu saja karma untukmu karena sudah merebut kebahagiaan kakak sepupuku dan kau namja bodoh, Xi Luhan, Kau akan terima akibatnya nanti. Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan Jongin oppa untuk selamanya. Kalian sama-sama menjijikkan".

.

.

"Jongin Saem dan Yura Saem tidak masuk yah?", keluh seorang namja berlesung pipi dengan paras manis.

"Memangnya kenapa Yixing-ah?"

Namja berlesung pipi – Yixing – melirik sebentar kearah Chen – teman sebangkunya – dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Aku ingin berkonsultasi dengan Jongin Saem"

"Mungkin saem sedang sakit.."

Yixing menggeleng.

"Saem ijin pergi sebentar"

"Kemana?", kali ini Sehun yang membuka mulutnya bertanya.

"China…", jawab Yixing pendek sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Sedangkan Sehun?

Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

_Mungkinkah.. untuk menemui tunangannya itu?_

"Sehun, bukumu itu bisa hancur kalau kau mencengkramnya begitu kuat…", ujar salah seorang temannya yang bergidik ngeri melihat bagaimana buku tebal itu remuk hanya karena tangan Oh Sehun.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Pendek?

Chae bakalan nebus dipart selanjutnya. Tidak keberatan kan?

Ini tetap **HUNKAI** kok… gak akan berubah.

Minta reviewnya yah….

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	3. I Choose to Love You chap 2

Chapter 2

**::: I Choose to Love You :::**

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Xiumin, and others

**Pair : Hunkai, Lumin, LuKai broken**

Chae memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Tetapi sebelum membaca chapter 2, dimohon untuk membaca pengantarnya lebih dahulu. Ini fanfiction. Hanya karangan dengan memakai para cast. Chae tahu banyak yang ingin ff ini dilanjutkan tetapi ada juga yang gak terima salah satu castnya dinistain Chae istilahnya. Pertama, di ff ini gak ada cast yang gak Chae sukai. HunKai? Mereka pair fav Chae setelah Kriskai. Lumin, Mereka pair kedua yang menuhin laptopnya Chae.. Karakter mereka disini hanya buatan Chae semata. Gak suka antagonis? Maaf. Justru bagi Chae, letak menariknya sebuah karangan itu ada pada peran antagonis. Kalau semua castnya protagonist begitu, apa menarik? Chae sedikit menyesal ada _readers_ yang mereview pada **BAD BOY chap 5** yang gak terima salah satu cast-nya antagonis. Entah siapapun itu, silahkan PM Chae. Mau katain Chae juga gpp.. Chae akan terima jika itu benar kesalahannya Chae, tapi kalau hanya dengan alasan kamu gak terima salah satu cast dapat peran itu, maaf.. silahkan tekan close dan keluar dari sini. Chae gak mau ada perang disini. Ini karangan. Murni karangan. Apa tulisan Chae ini terlalu kecil dan sulit dipahami? Oke, maaf Chae jadi begini. Jujur hal itu buat Chae jadi malas lanjut.

Kedua, disini Chae nyiksa Luhan. Caranya? Kalau ingin tahu silahkan baca.

Ketiga, Ini sebagai tempat melatih kemampuan Chae menulis lagi setelah sekian lama meninggalkan dunia tulis menulis dan berkecimpung dalam dunia yang membuat sakit kepala. Bukan sebagai ajang untuk menjatuhkan salah satu cast. Tolong diingat ini.

**INI HUNKAI LUMIN, LUKAI BROKEN!** Jangan samakan karakter asli mereka dengan karakter disini. Yang gak suka salah satu biasnya Chae buatin karakter yang gak kalian suka, mendingan jauh dari sini. Masih banyak reader yang damai, aman, dan sentosa disini. Mereka menikmati karangan untuk have fun. Membantu memperbaiki kekurangan Chae. Saling berbagi. Bukan untuk dibashing dan memancing war. Hargain juga penulisnya.

**DON'T LIKE.. DON'T READ … dilarang PLAGIAT… dilarang BASHING.. dilarang FLAME… **

**WARNING!**

**BL, OC, OOC, Crack Pair (?), typo bertebaran… maaf ^^**

.

.

.

Bola mata bulat itu menatap lemah kearah sesosok namja yang tidur memunggunginya. Dia tahu dia salah. Bukan namja itu yang harus menerima semua perlakuan dan perkataan kejam. Seharusnya dia.

Dia yang paling bersalah. Dia tidak sedikit pun berusaha melindungi namja itu dari serangan tadi. Dia tidak bisa menutup kedua telinga namja tersebut dari segala sumpah serapah yang dilayangkan padanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saking kagetnya.

Harusnya dia, Luhan.

Bukan Minseok.

Bukan namja yang tidak tahu apa-apa sepertinya.

Dia yang mengejar Minseok, dia yang mengacuhkan tunangannya, dia yang mengkhianati hubungan itu, dia yang menjerumuskan Minseok dalam lingkaran sulit ini.

Dia.

Tanpa menimbulkan bunyi apapun, Luhan mendekati ranjang, tempat Minseok berbaring dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sedikit miris ketika dalam jarak sedekat ini, telinganya mendengar isakan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Minseok. Merasa sangat tidak berguna, saat manik matanya menangkap getaran pada tubuh Minseok. Luhan menunduk dengan wajah menyesal.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Seokkie. Aku minta maaf… "

Minseok mengatupkan kedua bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mata indahnya berlinangan air mata. Kedua tangannya mengenggam erat ujung selimut yang dipakainya. Minseok ingin sekali berteriak. Ingin sekali menangis dengan keras. Mengatakan pada Luhan betapa dia sakit karena perlakuan Luhan yang hanya diam mematung pada posisinya saat dia mendapatkan tindakan kasar dari yeoja muda tadi. Ingin sekali.

Akan tetapi, tahukan Luhan, dibandingkan rasa sakit yang menjalar pada tubuh mungilnya, dibandingkan umpatan dan sumpah yang ditujukan padanya, jauh lebih sakit saat mengetahui Luhan mematung didepan pintu dan seolah tak menganggap Minseok ada ketika mendapati namja asing itu menangis.

"Kau boleh memukulku saat ini… lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu memaafkanku karena kejadian barusan. Aku tidak berguna sama sekali. Aku membuatmu menangis tadi… aku-", Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat menyadari ranjang itu sedikit terguncang.

Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Kali ini dia sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Luhan terdiam. Begitu juga Minseok. Keduanya saling memandang dalam diam. Jejak-jejak airmata itu masih terlihat jelas pada pipi bakpao Minseok.

"Luhan.. apa aku menangis tadi?", tubuh Luhan terkesiap saat Minseok menyentuhkan telapak tangannya kearah pipi Luhan. Minseok menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Tadi kau memang menangis Seokkie..", dahi Luhan berkerut. Wajahnya kebingungan ketika Minseok tersenyum lemah dan berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Kapan kau melihatku menangis Lu?"

Minseok lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Tadi saat diruangan tadi.. aku melihatmu menangis.. Iyakan?"

Airmata mengalir lagi dari sudut mata Minseok. Dia menggigit bibirnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Yang kau lihat menangis diruangan tadi itu bukan aku Luhan. Kau justru melihat namja asing itu menangis"

Sepatah kalimat lirih dari bibir Minseok membuat detak jantung Luhan berpacu cepat.

Bayangan wajah namja asing yang Minseok katakan- itu adalah Jongin-.

Airmata yang dia lihat, adalah milik Jongin.

Lain dengan Minseok. Namja _baby face_ itu berusaha menahan semua perasaannya dengan bibir yang mengatup. Senyuman lirih terulas jelas pada bibirnya. Matanya menyiratkan luka begitu mendapati ekspresi Luhan yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa sosok orang yang menangis karenanya dan ingin dimintai maaf olehnya bukanlah Minseok.

Sosok itu namja asing yang tadi datang. Namja asing yang baru Minseok kenali sebagai tunangannya Luhan.

Kim Jong In.

.

.

.

Yura menghela nafas dalam ketika mendapati kursi disampingnya itu masih kosong. Sementara 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Dia teringat kembali dengan percakapan antara dirinya dengan ibu Jongin yang tiada lain adalah bibi kandungnya semalam.

"_Jongin sedari tadi di dapur. Dia membuatkan kami begitu banyak makanan. Dia selalu menjawab baik-baik saja dan sering mengalihkan pertanyaan jika kutanya mengenai perasaannya saat ini. "_

Perlu digaris bawahi, Jongin itu adalah tipe orang yang selalu memendam semuanya sendirian. Dia akan mengatakan baik-baik saja dikala dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Salah satu cara Jongin mengalihkan perasaannya adalah dengan memasak. Jadi tanpa mendapatkan kepastian jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jongin pun, Yura dan keluarga Jongin tahu kalau Jongin sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

**BLAM…**

"Anyyeong Yura…", sebuah suara mengagetkan Yura dari lamunannya. Dia terbengong mengetahui suara yang menegurnya tadi adalah suara Jongin. Jongin yang datang dengan membawa 3 tumpukan besar yang Yura yakini adalah masakan buatan Jongin sendiri.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu?", Jongin mengangkat salah satu tumpukan yang dipegangnya keatas meja Yura.

"Untukmu. Aku mempelajari beberapa menu baru jadi sekalian saja kubuatkan", cetus Jongin tanpa mempedulikan raut bingung pada wajah Yura.

"Ah-",Jongin menepuk tangannya heboh.

"Yura, jam pelajaran pertama kelasmu kan kosong. Bisa panggilkan Sehun kesini? Aku membuatkan bekal untuknya..", jari-jemari Jongin dengan lihai melepaskan ikatan pada 2 tumpukan bekal sisa diatas mejanya. Yura mengangguk sekilas dan hendak beranjak memanggil Sehun sampai..

"Hyung memanggilku?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar saat namja yang dia maksud kini berada tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak membuat ulah dan dimarahi pak tua lagi kan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun berdecak kesal. Wali kelasnya ini cepat sekali menjudge-nya dengan tuduhan yang tidak-tidak begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya diruangan BP. Andaikan saja Jongin tidak satu ruangan dengan wali kelas cerewetnya ini..

"Ayo.. tenanglah. Nah, Sehun.. aku membuatkan bekal untukmu juga. Cicipi.. dan beri pendapatmu", Sehun menganggukkan kepala sekilas kemudian menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jongin dan mendudukinya. Wajahnya masih sama datar ketika Jongin berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai menu barunya kali ini. Sesekali Yura menimpalinya dengan omongan yang membuat Jongin mendelik kesal kearahnya. Tentu saja Sehun tertawa dalam hati. Jarang sekali melihat guru kesayangannya ini menampakkan emosi. Sehun merekam dengan sangat baik, bagaimana ekspresi Jongin ketika kebingungan, ketika malu, ketika tertawa puas, ketika kejahilannya sedang kumat, dan ketika dia serius menatap Sehun sambil memberikan nasehat-nasehat. Sehun mengingat semuanya dengan baik.

Kenapa?

Karena selama beberapa bulan belakangan, Sehun terus memperhatikannya.

"Ayo.. buka mulutmu.. Ingin makan sendiri atau kusuapi?", tawar Jongin seraya mengambil potongan ayam berbumbu dari dalam kotak bekal kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Sehun.

Otomatis mulut dengan bibir tipis itu membuka lebar.

"Kedua tangannya masih berfungsi dengan baik oppa.. biarkan dia makan sendiri", Yura menatap jengkel kearah Sehun. Sedikit aneh karena menurut naluri Yura, Sehun seperti menyukai sepupu imutnya itu. Sehun sering berada diruangan BP karena berbagai ulah yang bahkan jika dicatat pun bisa menghasilkan sebuah buku dengan ketebalan nyaris menyamai rumus matematika.

Bukan hanya itu.

Sehun selalu menuruti apapun yang Jongin katakan ataupun minta padanya.

Tanpa pernah membantah sekalipun.

"Hey Yura.. jangan melamun. Ayo habiskan", Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya lagi.

"Hyung…", Jongin berkedip-kedip penuh tanya ketika Sehun memanggilnya dan menatap penuh selidik.

"Ada apa Sehun?", Yura pun ikut-ikutan memandang kearah Sehun dengan mulut menggembung berisi penuh daging.

"Matamu sembab,,", dan saat itu manik mata Yura pun beralih pada Jongin yang mengulaskan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Aku menonton film Hachiko. Kau tahu film itu kan? Sedih sekali.. Aku selalu menangis setiap kali menonton film itu. Ah- andaikan mongguku masih hidup, sudah sebesar apa yah dia? Apa sebesar Hachiko? Apa dia bisa seperti Hachiko? Setia pada tuannya- bahkan sampai saat terakhir".

.

.

.

Sebuah selimut cukup panjang namun tebal tersampir begitu saja pada pundak kokohnya. Udara pagi di Beijing memang sedikit dingin. Tubuhnya yang mengenakan sweater merah marun pun tidak bisa menjaga panas tubuhnya.

"Minumlah", Minseok mengambil tempat disamping Luhan yang berdiri menghadap kearah Timur. Tangan kiri Luhan terulur mengambil secangkir kopi panas yang diseduhkan Minseok. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sudah merasa lebih tenang?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala. Matanya beralih pada larutan hitam dengan uap mengepul yang memantulkan bayangannya.

"Seokki-aku"

"Boleh aku bertanya lebih dulu?"

Luhan mengganggukkan kepala. Terlihat jelas sekali raut wajahnya mendung. Luhan bahkan tidak merasa tenang meskipun Minseok sudah menyeduhkkan secangkir kopi panas untukknya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, kopi adalah awal dari pertemuan Luhan dengan Minseok.

Dari kopi pula, mereka semakin dekat.

Minseok ingat betul perkataan Luhan mengenai kopi.

"_Kopi bisa membuatku lebih tenang. Ketika aku meminumnya, aku merasa tenang dan bebas dari beban.."_

Untuk saat ini, bukan kopi yang Luhan butuhkan.

Minseok merasa, yang dibutuhkan Luhan adalah Jongin.

Minseok merasa, alasan dibalik ketidaktenangan Luhan sejak kemarin hingga detik ini adalah Jongin.

"Ketika aku dan tunanganmu dihadapkan pada situasi antara hidup dan mati. Serta hanya tersisa kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kami, siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk kau selamatkan? Siapa yang akan kau tuju kemudian membebaskannya dari situasi mengerikan itu untuk pertama kalinya? Aku atau tunanganmu?"

_Minseok atau Jongin?_

_Siapa yang kuselamatkan terlebih dahulu?_

_Siapa yang aku tuju saat situasi mengerikan itu terjadi pada mereka berdua?_

_Jongin?_

_Minseok_?

"Tutup matamu", Ujar Minseok tak lama.

Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Lakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan. Jangan membantah. Ikuti instruksiku .. mengerti?"

"Ya"

"Bayangkan aku dan Jongin terjebak dalam sebuah kapal karam yang nyaris tenggelam ditelan ombak. Bayangkan saat itu kau memiliki 1 sekoci berukuran kecil. Kau melihat hanya kami berdua yang belum terselamatkan. Kami berdua sama-sama memanggil namamu. Meminta pertolonganmu dengan menangis .. saat itu, kami berdua sama-sama mengulurkan tangan kearahmu. Kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu diantara kami. Pikirkan dengan hatimu, siapa yang kau selamatkan terlebih dahulu? Siapa orang yang akan kau terima uluran tangganya dan kau bawa naik keatas sekocimu. Aku atau tunanganmu? Biarkan hatimu yang menjawab. Siapa wajah yang pertama kali terbayang olehmu? Aku atau tunanganmu?"

Beberapa lama terdiam, tubuh Luhan mematung.. dan gerakan itu tertangkap mata Minseok yang tidak sekalipun teralihkan dari sosok namja disampingnya ini.

Luhan sudah menemukannya.

Akhirnya Luhan tahu siapa orang yang pertama kali akan dia selamatkan.

Onyx mata Luhan terbuka.

"Siapa .. yang pertama kau selamatkan Lu?", wajah Minseok cemas. Luhan tidak sekalipun menatap kearahnya.

"Lu..", dan terjawab. Minseok tahu dari ekspresi Luhan.

.

.

.

"Menunggu lama Yixing?", Jongin menepuk sebelah bahu Yixing saat memasuki ruangannya. Tadi, dia meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk memanggil Yixing ke ruangannya.

"Beberapa hari lalu kau ingin menemuiku kan? Maaf aku tidak ada ditempat"

Yixing tersenyum maklum begitu melihat Jongin berucap dengan wajah menyesal.

"Saem .. bisakah aku berkonsultasi? Aku tidak memiliki orang yang nyaman untuk kujadikan sahabat. Maukah Saem mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Tentu saja mau. Ceritakanlah pelan-pelan… Rahasiamu terjamin olehku ..."

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke-5 sejak kepulangan mereka dari China.

Selama itu pula, Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

Selama itu pula, Jongin memasakkan berbagai menu makanan yang membuat Yura dan Sehun mau tidak mau harus menghabiskannya.

Dan selama itu pula, Sehun menyadari terjadi sesuatu pada guru kesayangannya.

"Kau ingin kemana Sehun? Hari ini ada latihan di klub. Jangan membolos lagi", salah satu namja dengan tinggi dibawah Sehun menghadang perjalanannya menuju ruang BP.

"Ada sedikit urusan. Oh yah apa sunbae lupa kalau aku sudah menuliskan surat pengunduran diri dari _dance club_ beberapa minggu lalu?"

Sunbae itu menggaruk pipinya kikuk.

"Suratmu itu kubuang", cengirnya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Terserahlah", kini kaki-kaki jenjang Sehun melangkah jauh.

.

.

.

Sehun memilih berdiri didepan pintu ruang BP. Raut wajahnya mengeras mendengar percakapan didalam sana.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?"

_Itu suara Yura saem.._

"Luhan. Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Yakh kemarikan ponselku"

Pekikkan itu patsti suara Jongin hyung. Terdengar sedikit kegaduhan terjadi didalam sana.

"Luhan itu tunanganku Yura! Apa salah menelponnya?"

_Luhan?_

_Jadi nama tunangan Jongin hyung itu Luhan?_

"Oppa..-"

"Aaahh,,, aku merindukan Luhanku.. "

_Merindukan?_

_Luhan-ku?_

Sehun menunduk. Tubuhnya berbalik bersandar pada tembok. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana seragam. Matanya terpejam dengan ekspresi sedih jika diamati dengan seksama.

"Oppa ... kau lupa? Luhan oppa-"

"Aha! Aku ingat! Hampir saja aku melupakan ulang tahun Luhan. Kira-kira kado apa yang akan kuberikan padanya yah? Hem.. aku tidak ingin barang jadi. Baiklah ... masih ada banyak waktu. Aku bisa membuatkannya sesuatu. A- jangan lupa kue.. aduh, aku harus mencatatnya. Aku kan pelupa"

Sudut bibir Sehun sedikit tertarik keatas mendengar ucapan Jongin hyung.

Jongin memang pelupa.

Sehun tahu itu.

_Jongin suka memasak?_

Sehun jelas tahu.

Sehun hanya tidak tahu, jika Jongin ternyata memasakkan makanan juga untuk Luhan.

Sehun terlalu yakin bahwa hanya dirinya – namja- yang pernah mencoba masakan Jongin.

Sehun terlalu yakin dengan hal yang belum jelas.

Seharusnya dia tidak ke tempat ini lagi…

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya, menatap pintu bercat putih ruangan BP yang masih tertutup rapat.

Memandang lama dengan helaan nafas berat.

Tak lama kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah maju, meninggalkan ruangan yang tadi ingin dimasukinya.

Sepertinya sedari dulu pilihan inilah yang harus diambil...

_Pergi dari Jongin…_

_._

_._

_._

**BRUG… SRAAKK….**

Minseok menghela napas dalam saat dirinya lagi-lagi menabrak berkas-berkas penting milik Luhan tanpa sengaja dan mengakibatkan tumpukan berkas itu berhamburan jatuh ke lantai. Dia membungkuk memunggut satu per satu helai kertas dan berkas dengan hati-hati. Memastikan tidak ada yang terlipat ataupun kotor. Setelah mengumpulkannya kembali, Minseok harus memilah ulang berdasarkan nama file yang tertulis jelas dihalaman depan map ataupun cover berkas.

Pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Tangannya dengan terampil memasukkan file-file sejenis dan meletakkannya terpisah.

"Berkas ini tebal sekali… Eh- apa ini?", sebelah tangannya meraih benda yang terjatuh dari berkas tebal itu. Mungkin berkas penting karena terbungkus amplop putih.

"Ini-apa?", Minseok membolak-balikan amplop putih tersebut. Tidak ada satu pun keterangan yang termuat. Terlalu penasaran membuat Minseok mengintip isi dari amplop tersebut.

**CKLEK..**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Seokkie?", Luhan menarik lepas dasi biru tua yang dikenakannya dan melempar sembarangan ke atas tempat tidur. Luhan menggulung lengan kemeja kerjanya sampai batas siku. Tampangnya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan. Bukan gaya Luhan sama sekali.

"Ada masalah serius dengan perusahaan?", Minseok beranjak mendekati Luhan yang kini terduduk di ujung tempat tidur. Jari-jemarinya lincah memberikan pijatan pada bahu Luhan yang dirasakannya agak tegang.

"Ada beberapa perusahaan besar yang membatalkan kerjasama. Aku lelah sekali"

Minseok mengatupkan mulutnya. Mengenal Luhan selama hampir 3 tahun dimana 2 tahun terakhir memutuskan hidup bersama membuat Minseok semakin mengerti semua tingkah Luhan. Disaat Luhan mengeluh lelah dan memejamkan matanya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun itu berarti dia tidak ingin diganggu. Lelah yang Luhan rasakan sungguh-sungguh berat dan diam adalah jawaban yang tepat untuk kondisi Luhan saat ini.

"Tadi kau melihat apa?", Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja kerja yang dipenuhi tumpukan berkas miliknya namun dengan posisi yang berbeda. Kini raut wajahnya berubah.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak meja dan menyenggol tumpukan berkas penting itu. Kemudian jatuh dan-"

"Cukup sampai disitu. Lalu apa yang tadi coba kau intip? Kau melihat apa?"

Minseok bergegas menjauhi Luhan, mengambil amplop putih dan menyodorkannya,"Ini- ini apa?"

"Tiket kepulanganku ke Korea"

Ekspresi Minseok berubah. Matanya makin nanar saat Luhan tidak memandangnya sekalipun. Fokus Luhan jatuh pada tiket yang sekarang berada didalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Besok"

"Besok?! Secepat itu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu? Aku belum siap bertemu-"

"Aku pulang sendiri Kim Minseok. Hanya aku. Kau tetap disini"

Luhan berdiri menghampiri lemarinya. Menyimpan tiket yang sudah dipesannya jauh hari ke dalam laci.

"Aku mandi dulu"

.

.

.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin di kamar mandi apartemen pribadi miliknya dan Minseok. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman miring ketika mengingat pertanyaan Minseok tadi.

"_Ada masalah serius dengan perusahaan?"_

"_Ada beberapa perusahaan besar yang membatalkan kerjasama"_

Bohong.

Luhan berbohong mengenai pembatalan kerjasama perusahaan besar dengan perusahan miliknya.

"_Aku lelah sekali"_

Itu benar. Luhan lelah.

Sangat lelah ketika dirinya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jongin dan ekspresinya kala itu.

Dirinya lelah memikirkan Minseok yang sekarang ada disisinya ataukah Jongin yang terlihat sangat terluka ketika dia mendapati sendiri tunangannya berselingkuh.

Luhan merogoh ke dalam saku celana kain yang masih dikenakannya.

Menarik keluar sebuah rantai panjang dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya.

_Luhan & Jongin_

"_Keluarga Kim membatalkan pertunangan kalian. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi Xi Luhan?!"_

Rahang Luhan mengeras dengan rona merah pada seluruh wajahnya. Telapak tangan kirinya mengenggam kuat cincin putih berukiran namanya serta nama Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja Kim Jong In.."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

_**Next chap :**_

"Tumben kau betah di kelas, Sehun? Biasanya waktumu habis di ruangan BP?"

"Ingin berkencan denganku?"

"Keluarlah dari ruanganmu. Aku di tempat parkir sekarang"

"Kau siapa? Lepaskan tanganmu dari Jongin-ssi"

"Aku- salah satu penggagum berat Jongin saem. Suatu saat aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku"

"Sayang sekali, orang yang ingin kau jadikan kekasihmu itu adalah tunanganku"

"Ini sakit. Tolong lepas"

"Ikut denganku. Aku ingin membicarakan pertunangan kita"

"Siapa bilang pertunangan kita putus? Hubungan ini terus berlanjut"

"Kamu mau kemanakan Minseok?!"

"Kau pengecut sekali! Baru mendengar dia bertunangan saja sudah tidak punya nyali. Kalau begitu sedari awal jangan menyukainya"

"Kenapa Luhan tidak menghubungiku?"

Teng Teng Teng….

Chae minta maaf ….. hiks

Maafkan Chae.. buing-buing *disepak Sehun.. ngadu sama dedek Kai.. Sehun digugat cerai

Mehrong..

Hahahaha…

Bagaimana?

Chae tunggu review-nya ne?

Gomawo

With Love

Chae, Kris, Sehun, Kai


	4. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3

**::: I Choose to Love You :::**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Xiumin, _and others_

Pair : **HunKai, **_**Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!**_ and **Lumin**, slight LuKai broken

Anyyeong.. Chae _is back_

Update-nya lama? Chae minta maaf ne. Ada banyak hal yang harus Chae selesaikan soalnya dan jaringan internet di rumahnya Chae bermasalah sejak terakhir update fanfic. Jadi ff numpuk. Huff… ada yang bingung sama cerita ini. Bingungnya dimana? Chae gak ngerti... hhhhhh… tapi terima kasih atas semua _review_ yang masuk. Rata-rata pada sebal sama Luhan *puk-puk Lulu… tenang ge, penyiksaanmu dan Sehun bahkan belum dimulai. Sadisnya Chae kumat. Hem… ada _readers_ yang nanya tuh bocah albino gimana nanti? Hhhh… konfliknya belum muncul loh. Jadi ditunggu ajah yah. Ini **HunKai** kok _readers_-nya Chae tersayang…. Gak akan berubah. Nah tanpa banyak bacon, Chae persembahkan **I choose to love you chapter 3**.

Bagi yang gak suka, gak sreg, dan gak bisa membayangkan _**dedek Kai jadi Uke**_, harap menekan tombol _close_. Setuju yah _readers_? _Review_-nya Chae tunggu yah…

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, dilarang PLAGIAT, DON'T BASH**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OC, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan… ^^mian ne…**

_Happy reading_

.

.

.

Luhan merogoh ke dalam saku celana kain yang masih dikenakannya.

Menarik keluar sebuah rantai panjang dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya.

_Luhan & Jongin_

"_Keluarga Kim membatalkan pertunangan kalian. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi Xi Luhan?!"_

Rahang Luhan mengeras dengan rona merah pada seluruh wajahnya. Telapak tangan kirinya mengenggam kuat cincin putih berukiran namanya serta nama Jongin.

"**Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja Kim Jong In…"**

**.**

.

.

_**TAP**_

_**BATZZ…**_

Secepat kilat Sehun berbalik arah dan bersembunyi dibalik pilar saat mendapati sosok orang yang dihindarinya beberapa hari ini sedang berada di depan mading yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi Saem. Ehm… Jongin saem melihat apa? Ada pengumuman baru?"

"Oh, selamat pagi juga. Tidak, aku hanya melihat peringkat ujian baru-baru ini"

"Hem… Seperti biasa Jongin saem. Sehun meraih peringkat pertama lagi"

"Benarkah?"

Seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sehun kala telinganya mendapati nada suara Jongin yang terdengar antusias.

"Iya saem. Anak itu juga tidak membuat ulah akhir-akhir ini. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang sebagai ketua kelasnya"

"Begitukah? Aku sudah jarang melihatnya. Ku pikir dia mengalami masalah lagi. Tetapi mendengar berita bagus darimu membuatku menjadi lega..."

"Lega?"

"Euhm. Lega. Sehun menjadi lebih baik. Kurasa aku terlalu mencemaskan anak itu. Baguslah. Nah, aku permisi dulu…"

"Ne, saem. Hati-hati di jalan. Saem suka terantuk soalnya…"

.

.

.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan menatap ujung sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"_Begitukah? Aku sudah jarang melihatnya. Ku pikir dia mengalami masalah lagi. Tetapi mendengar berita bagus darimu membuatku menjadi lega..."_

"_Euhm. Lega. Sehun menjadi lebih baik. Kurasa aku terlalu mencemaskan anak itu. Baguslah. Nah, aku permisi dulu…"_

_Lega? Jadi selama beberapa hari ini dia menghindari Jongin, tidak ada perasaan lagi selain lega? Jongin mencemaskannya karena takut dia kembali membuat ulah? _

_Menyebalkan_

Perasaan kosong saat tak bisa bertemu Jongin sebebas dulu hanya dibayarkan dengan kata lega.

Iya yah… Dia hanya seorang murid.

Sedangkan Jongin adalah namja dewasa berusia 21 tahun yang sudah terikat pertunangan dengan orang lain. Mau memperjuangkan perasaan sepihaknya pun tidak akan ada guna sama sekali. Sehun sudah ditolak sejak awal. Atau mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Sehun hanya dianggap anak kecil dengan status murid oleh Jongin.

Bukan namja seperti seharusnya.

_Anak kecil yah?_

_Pikiranmu bodoh sekali Oh Sehun._

_Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintai orang yang terlalu jauh untuk kau raih?_

_Bodoh... sangat bodoh…_

.

.

.

Sehun menghela napas kasar dan membuang pandangannya menatap tajam ke arah Chen dan Yixing yang sedari tadi dirasa sedang memandang intens padanya.

"Apa?!"

Kedua namja itu kompak gelagapan dan mengulas senyum canggung,"Kau sedikit terlihat berbeda Oh Sehun", Sehun mengernyit heran,"Tumben kau betah di kelas, Sehun? Biasanya waktumu habis di ruangan BP?", Chen menganggukkan kepala membenarkan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Kalian mengharapkanku membuat ulah lagi kemudian dipanggil ke ruangan BP begitu?!"

"Bukan begitu maksud kami Oh Sehun. Hanya saja, biasanya kau dekat sekali dengan Jongin saem. Tanpa membuat ulah pun kau sering menemuinya di ruangan BP kan? Tetapi akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menjaga jarak dari Jongin saem. Kau ada masalah? Atau kalian berdua sedang marahan? Berselisih mungkin?"

_**PLAK**_

Yixing mendelik tajam mendengar pertanyaan Chen yang terakhir.

"Ini sakit tahu Xing…", keluh Chen yang ternyata meringis setelah sebuah pukulan dari Yixing tepat mengenai lengan kirinya.

"Aku kagum dengan pernyataan awalmu tapi yang membuatku memukulmu adalah pertanyaan terakhirmu. Kau terlalu ikut campur urusan Sehun dengan saem. Itukan masalah pribadi mereka. Kita tidak boleh ikut campur. Iyakan Sehun?", Orang yang ditanyai pun bergumam setuju,"Nah Sehun, bisakah aku sedikit memberikanmu nasehat?"

"Apa?"

"Semakin kau memaksakan dirimu menjauhi seseorang, kau justru semakin teringat padanya. Menjauh bukanlah pilihan yang tepat tanpa kau menyelesaikan masalahmu terlebih dahulu. Tindakan yang kau lakukan saat ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Pikirkanlah baik-baik Sehun".

.

.

.

Sehun tertegun. Perkataan Yixing beberapa saat lalu menohok hati kecilnya. Ditambah lagi perkataan wali kelasnya, Yura saem yang kemarin tanpa sengaja berpapasan sewaktu pulang sekolah semakin membuat nyalinya menciut.

_**Flashback on**_

Rutukan-rutukan kecil tidak berhenti dikumandangkan bibir tipis Sehun. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika dirinya kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil buku paket nya yang tertinggal di kelas padahal sejak satu jam yang lalu dia sudah berada di kamarnya yang sejuk. Niat untuk tidur sepuasnya pupus ketika memeriksa tas sekolah dan salah satu buku mata pelajaran favoritnya tidak ada.

_**TAP TAP TAP…**_

Sehun terhenyak kaget begitu mendapati sosok wali kelasnya berdiri beberapa meter berhadapan dengannya sambil menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada tembok disisi sampingnya.

"Ada waktu sebentar Oh Sehun?", manik mata Yura tampak serius saat melemparkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu saem?"

"Kau menyukai sepupuku?"

**JLEB**

Tepat sasaran.

Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat mendengar pertanyaan langsung tanpa basa-basi yang Yura sampaikan. Bohong kalau Sehun tidak merasa sedikit gentar menghadapi Yura yang memberikan tatapan intimidasi padanya.

Bohong kalau sekarang Sehun bilang wajahnya tidak tegang saat Yura berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

"Kau menyukai sepupuku?", ulang Yura kedua kalinya.

Setelah diam beberapa lama, Sehun memandang lurus membalas tatapan Yura,"Kalau iya, bagaimana?'

Yura mendengus kesal,"Memakai kata 'kalau' berarti kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

_**TAP**_

Yura selangkah lebih maju,"Kau hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan lebih bijaksana. Bahkan perasaanmu sendiri saja tidak kau yakini", decakan kecil dan senyuman meremehkan terlihat jelas di wajah Yura yang berbalik arah memunggungi Sehun dan berjalan dalam diam.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Dia hanya mematung merasakan bagaimana kata-kata singkat wali kelasnya menampar dirinya begitu saja.

_Anak kecil?_

_Kau memang hanya anak kecil, Oh Sehun…._

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dengan wajah sendu.

_**Flashback off**_

"Hun… Sehun?"

Sehun terperanjat kaget kala sebuah tangan bergerak persis di depan wajahnya.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?", Sehun kembali memasang wajah datar khas miliknya.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu mengantarkan absen ini pada Yura saem di ruangan BP sekarang?", Suho – lawab bicara Sehun – menggaruk tengkuknya canggung melihat ekspresi menolak Sehun,"Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah saat ini. Aku mohon… yah yah Oh Sehun?", tanpa malu-malu Suho mengenggam kedua tangan Sehun seraya memasang wajah memelas penuh _aegyo_ yang sukses membuat Sehun bersweat drop.

Inilah sosok lain dari Suho, ketua kelasnya yang sering dikatakan kharismatik.

Sehun yakin penilaian kharismatik yang orang-orang sematkan pada Suho langsung runtuh ketika melihat sendiri _aegyo_ gagal nan menggelikan yang ditunjukkan Suho padanya barusan.

"Baiklah… baiklah... Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku merinding melihat tingkahmu begini…", Suho berdecak sebal seraya menyodorkan buku bersampul kuning dengan tulisan 'ABSEN' di sampulnya.

"Gomawo maknae… "

Apakah kalian tahu kalau Sehun adalah murid termuda di kelas ini?

Yup... dia berusia hampir 17 tahun beberapa hari lagi. Tepatnya nanti tanggal 12 April.

.

.

.

_**KRIEET….**_

_**BLAM…**_

"Saem, ini absennya. Aku permisi dulu…"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kau yang mengantarkannya? Suho kemana? Dia tidak masuk?", Yura membuka-buka halaman buku itu memeriksa kehadiran muridnya hari ini.

"Dia dipanggil kepala sekolah tadi. Jadi dia meminta tolong padaku untuk menyerahkan ini"

Sehun menangkap sebuah gerakan anggukan kepala Yura sekilas,"Kalau begitu aku –"

_**CKLEK**_

_**KRIIEET**_

_**BLAM**_

"Eh, Sehun?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang saat kedua telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Dia belum berbalik sedikit pun. Sehun nampak menarik napas pelan kemudian mengontrol kembali ekspresi wajahnya dan berbalik.

"Ne saem. Aku permisi dulu"

Kedua mata bulat Jongin berkedip-kedip lucu melihat Sehun melewatinya tanpa sekalipun melihatnya. Tubuh tinggi namja berkulit putih pucat itu langsung menghilang dibalik pintu.

Yura mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli menyadari raut kebingungan Jongin terhadap tingkah Sehun.

.

.

.

"Oppa…", Yura menggeret kursinya mendekat ke arah Jongin,"Boleh aku bertanya? Kau tidak sibuk kan?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagunya," "Aku jadi jarang melihat Sehun membuat onar dan mondar-mandir ruanganmu lagi, Jongin oppa"

"Bukannya itu pertanda baik? Baguskan kalau dia sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik?", Yura merenggut sebal saat Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Haruskah aku merasa begitu?"

.

.

.

Sehun menghela napas berat dengan wajah kusut. Kakinya berjalan pelan dengan kedua mata yang mengawasi intens sosok namja didepannya. Ada segurat kekuatiran ketika namja tersebut melangkah limbung dan nyaris menabrak orang ataupun benda tak bergerak di depannya.

"Auhw", Sehun bergerak cepat membantu namja yang baru tersungkur tadi.

"Eoh? Sehunna…? Hehehehe…."

Baru pertama kali ini Sehun melihat Jongin mabuk. Wajahnya memerah dan aroma tubuhnya sedikit berbau _alcohol_.

"Ayo bangun saem. Kuantar pulang"

Dengan hati-hati Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri. Melingkarkan sebelah tangan Jongin pada lehernya sedangkan sebelah tangan lain Sehun berada dipinggang Jongin. Langkah kaki guru kesayangannya benar-benar berantakan. Kalau saja Sehun tidak lebih kuat dari Jongin, mungkin kali ini keduanya sudah terjerembab di atas aspal.

Bibir tipisnya sibuk mengucapkan kata maaf pada beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Mereka semua memandang geli pada Sehun yang nampak kesulitan menangani oang mabuk seperti Jongin. Omongannya pun menjadi kacau balau dan itu cukup membuat Sehun mengingat dalam hati untuk tidak lagi membiarkan Jongin menyentuh minuman beralkohol.

Adakah yang bertanya kenapa Sehun bisa berada bersama Jongin malam ini? Padahal sudah beberapa hari ini dia menjauhi Jongin. Tentu saja karena Yura yang dengan seenaknya meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk menjemput sepupunya itu di tempat penjual makanan kaki lima.

Awalnya Sehun tentu saja menolak tapi kalimat-kalimat panjang dari Yura berhasil membuat Sehun lari terbirit-birit keluar apartemen dan menjemput Jongin.

"_Dia sedang minum-minum dengan sesama guru laki-laki. Aku sih tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya tetapi sekedar informasi buatmu, Jongin oppa tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol sebelumnya. Kalau dia mabuk dan tidak terkontrol bagaimana? Lagipula aku dengar oppaku itu banyak ditaksir juga oleh guru namja lain di sekolah. Bagaimana?"_

"Hun… Sehun… kau masih marah padaku?", Sehun meringis maklum mendengar suara memekik Jongin yang diikuti tawa kecil.

_Yah ampun… orang ini…._

"Siapa yang marah, saem?"

_**Puk Puk Puk…**_

Sehun tertegun ketika tangan lentik Jongin menepuk pelan pipinya,"Aku merasa kau marah padaku belakangan ini. Aku minta maaf… Sehunnn…."

_**GREP…**_

Jongin sontak memeluk Sehun.

"Sa- saem. Ini-"

"Kau tidak pernah memanggilku 'saem' sebelumnya. Kau selalu memanggilku hyung. Maafkan aku yah Sehun"

_Ternyata dia memikirkanku juga… Dasar tidak peka!_

"Bukan hyung yang salah. Sudahlah...", Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar lucu begitu Sehun mengusap surai rambutnya dengan lembut,"Aku yang minta maaf, hyung"

"Kita baikan? Yah?"

Dan jari kelingking Sehun menyambut uluran kelingking Jongin.

"Yah... kita baikan"

.

.

.

Jongin melirik singkat ke arah Yura yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan tampang menyeramkan. _Oh Tuhan, kepalanya sakit sekali pagi ini. Jangan tambah lagi dengan pekikan suara Yura yang mampu membuat kedua telinganya berdengung._

"Sudah tahu tidak pernah bisa menyentuh alkohol, kenapa harus memaksakan diri?! Oppa memang tukang cari masalah saja…"

Sebelah tangan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung,"Terbawa suasana saja Yura. Berhentilah mengomeliku. Maafkan aku. Bekalnya hanya itu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Yura mengangguk singkat. Kedua bola mata Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Yura,"Itu untuk Sehun. Kemarin aku sudah merepotkannya".

"Oh…. "

.

.

.

Sudut mata Jongin melirik layar ponselnya yang berkedip kedip…

Sontak Jongin mematung mendapati layar ponselnya memuat sebuah nama yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggunya.

_**My Lulu**_

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Bunyinya menganggu oppa…', sungut Yura tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin yang nampak kikuk mengangkat ponsel tersebut.

_**PIP**_

"Ne?"

_**SET**_… Jongin menoleh cepat dan tampak lega kala Yura sibuk memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan muridnya. Dia menggigit ujung bibir bagian bawahnya ragu. Untuk sesaat dia tidak membuka mulut.

'_Keluarlah dari ruanganmu. Aku di tempat parkir sekarang'_

_Apa yang harus dijawabnya? _

_Apa benar Luhan ada di Seoul? Benar-benar ada di tempat parkir sekolahnya saat ini?_

Jongin melangkah mendekati jendela terdekat. Menyibak tirai dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, dan saat itu matanya membulat kaget melihat sosok namja yang dirindukannya berada begitu dekat. Dia nampak menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada kap mobil.

"Hey… kau masih mendengarku?"

Jongin terhenyak saat Luhan membuka suaranya lagi.

"Jongin?"

Hening. Jongin sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan Luhan.

Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali menjawab. Ingin sekali mengatakan betapa dia merindukan namja China itu.

Berlari memeluknya erat…

Jongin sungguh merindukan bagaimana nada suara Luhan yang begitu khas memanggil namanya.

Dilain pihak, kejadian di apartemen Luhan waktu itu kembali terbayang.

Dan hal yang paling Jongin takutkan jika menemui namja itu sekarang adalah

Dia takut Luhan mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar sepanjang hidupnya.

Jongin takut Luhan mengatakan bahwa perasaannya pada Jongin sudah lenyap dan kehadirannya kini tergantikan oleh namja lain. Namja berparas imut yang kala itu ada di apartemen Luhan.

"Jongin… hey kau masih disana?"

"Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Maaf", dan sesaat setelah itu Jongin mematikan ponselnya.

"Wajahmu pucat",

Jongin menggelengkan kepala seraya memijat kepalanya yang justru bertambah sakit. Kedua matanya terpejam dan napasnya terasa berat.

_Luhan… Luhan… Luhan…_

_Aku sungguh merindukanmu Lu…_

.

.

.

_**TAP TAP TAP… TAP TAP TAP… TAP TAP…**_

Sekali… Dua kali…. Tiga kali…. Empat kali…

Minseok menggigit bibirnya cemas. Dia tampak sibuk mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya yang hanya diam saja. Tidak tampak satu pun panggilan atau sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Merasa lelah, Minseok mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa yang menghadap balkon – tempat terakhir kali dirinya dan Luhan berbicara panjang sambil menyesap minuman favorit mereka yakni kopi - .

"Kenapa Luhan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali?"

Jelas sekali Minseok uring-uringan. Ini sudah hari ke-4 Luhan meninggalkannya seorang diri di China dan kembali ke Seoul.

Empat hari tanpa kabar sekalipun.

4 hari tanpa sekalipun berhenti memikirkan Luhan.

Beginikah rasanya menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti?

Cemas, takut, dan berbagai prasangka lainnya ketika orang yang kita rindukan tidak pernah memberi kabar sedikit pun?

Baru empat hari dan Minseok seperti ini…

Bagaimana dengan Jongin yang menunggu Luhan selama bertahun-tahun?

Dan kala itu, Minseok menangis dengan ponsel yang didekap didadanya.

_Maaf… maafkan aku…._

_Sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangka rasanya sesakit ini…_

_Maafkan aku Jongin…_

_Aku juga mencintai Luhan…._

.

.

.

_**GREP**_…

Yura beringsut menjauhi 2 namja yang saling melemparkan _death glare_ mengerikan satu sama lain. Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar dan nyaris susah bernapas saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh 2 orang namja tinggi dengan raut wajah yang tidak mengenakkan.

Jongin meringis tertahan,"Ini sakit... Tolong lepas", tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari 2 namja itu.

Dia bisa merasakan salah satu tangan meremas pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau siapa?", tanya seorang namja tinggi berkulit agak lebih gelap dari Jongin.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kau siapa?"

_**Deg Deg Deg…**_

Sekali lagi Jongin meneguk ludah kasar mendapati raut wajah Luhan nampak bengis dan jangan lupakan nada suaranya yang terdengar sangat dingin.

Dia berharap semoga salah satu guru namja di sekolahnya ini sebisa mungkin tidak melontarkan jawaban aneh yang hanya akan memperburuk situasi.

"Aku- salah satu penggagum berat Jongin saem. Suatu saat aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku"

"Sayang sekali, orang yang ingin kau jadikan kekasihmu itu adalah tunanganku"

Luhan memamerkan seringaian kemenangan saat jawaban yang diucapkannya tadi membuaat lawan bicaranya tercengang kaget dan langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Maaf Minho saem. Bisakah kau keluar dari ruangan ini?", tanya Jongin dengan nada halus sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung Minho.

"Kau juga Yura. Tolong…."

.

.

.

"Loh Yura saem? Ada yang bisa kubantu?", Suho – sang ketua kelas – terlihat heran mendapati wali kelasnya berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Panggilkan Sehun", dan selesai mengucapkan kalimat bernada perintah tersebut Yura beranjak keluar menunggu satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa dia mintai bantuan lagi,

"Ada perlu apa saem?", Yura terperanjat kaget mendengar suara Sehun tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau seperti hantu saja! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba", sungut Yura dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ada perlu apa saem?", kali ini nada suara Sehun seperti tidak sabaran.

"Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan sekolah. Ini mengenai sepupu bodohku itu", ucapan Yura sukses membuat Sehun menjatuhkan fokusnya pada setiap perkataan Yura. Seluruh inderanya berfungsi maksimal karena Yura menyebut '_sepupu bodoh'_. Dan sudah rahasia umum kalau sepupu Yura saem adalah Jongin. Orang yang Sehun sukai.

"Kau ingat percakapan kita terakhir kali?", Sehun mengangguk sekali,"Aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi Sehun. Kau menyukainya atau tidak?"

.

.

.

"_Ikut denganku. Aku ingin membicarakan pertunangan kita"_

"_Pertunangan apa? Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi Luhan-ssi"_

"_Luhan-ssi? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku begitu formal, Jongin?"_

"_Apa ibumu tidak memberitahu kalau pertunangan kita sudah berakhir? Keluargaku meminta hubungan ini putus. Kau tidak tahu_?"

"_Siapa bilang pertunangan kita putus? Hubungan ini terus berlanjut"_

"_Jangan bodoh Luhan-ssi! Berlanjut apanya? Kau kira hubungan ini masih bisa dipertahankan padahal kau sudah mencampakkanku selama 3 tahun dan memilih hidup bersama namja itu di China sana?!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli! Kau yang membuatku gila Kim Jongin!"_

"_Kau menyalahkanku? Yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit bukannya kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku mohon, Jongin. Pertunangan ini jangan kau akhiri begitu saja… Aku mohon"_

"_Tidak Luhan-ssi. Kita selesai. Tidak ada ikatan lagi diantara kita berdua. Kau bebas bersama dengannya. Hiduplah dengannya sama seperti dulu seakan aku tidak pernah ada"_

"_SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK BISA! Sejak melihatmu menangis tepat di depan mataku- aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Kau membuatku gila Kim Jongin, Aku tidak tahu kenapa seperti ini… aarghhhh"_

"_Aku tidak peduli…"_

"_Aku lebih tidak peduli lagi Jongin! Kau tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dariku…"_

"_Kamu mau kemanakan Minseok?! Belum cukup kau menyakitiku dan sekarang gantian namja itu? Jangan egois Luhan. KELUAR!"_

"Hyung… "

Jongin terkesiap kaget. Dihadapannya Sehun memandang lekat dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kekuatiran.

"Ya?"

Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dihadapan Jongin dan mendudukinya,"Aku lapar …."

Tawa kecil pun keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jongin. Salah satu murid bandel yang menjadi langganan omelan kepala sekolah kini memasang wajah memelas seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah kotak bekal yang sudah dipatenkan sebagai milik Sehun.

"Makanlah", Sehun menerima uluran Jongin dan menyantapnya lahap.

"Pelan-pelan kau bisa tersedak…"

"Eumm"

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin menatap lekat Sehun. Sadar atau tidak suasana hatinya perlahan membaik semenjak kedatangan Oh Sehun.

Dilain pihak, Sehun sedang memikirkan ulang percakapannya dengan Yura saem tadi sesaat sebelum kakinya melangkah otomatis menuju ruangan BP tanpa dia sadari.

"_Aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi Sehun. Kau menyukainya atau tidak?"_

"_Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya… saem juga tahu jelas mengenai perasaanku kan?"_

"_Kenapa bisa pada sepupuku itu? Dia tipe orang yang merepotkan"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya dia juga bukan tipeku. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja"_

"_Kau tahu dia sudah bertunangan kan?"_

"_Iya"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Lalu apa? Aku tidak mengerti"_

"_Kau tetap menyukainya atau tidak? Dia sudah bertunangan dengan seorang namja yang sama-sama dewasa. Umur pertunangan mereka pun bukan sebentar. Bukan berbulan-bulan tapi sudah bertahun-tahun. Kau bagaimana? Tetap pada perasaanmu atau mundur? Dia bukanlah anak kecil yang menjalani hidup main-main terutama berkaitan dengan masa depan"_

"_Saem pernah mengataiku anak kecil kan? Yah, aku memang hanya anak kecil. Aku hanyalah salah satu murid yang diasuhnya. Aku- tidak pantas berada disisinya"_

"_Jadi kau mengalah karena dia sudah bertunangan?"_

"_Iya…"_

"_Benarkah? Kau pengecut sekali! Baru mendengar dia bertunangan saja sudah tidak punya nyali. Kalau begitu sedari awal jangan menyukainya!"_

"_Aku-"_

"_Kau bisa menilai apakah dirimu pantas atau tidak setelah kau memperjuangkan perasaanmu padanya. Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan keputusanmu untuk menyerah mengenainya?"_

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau punya waktu hari sabtu besok?", Jongin terlihat berpikir beberapa saat kemudian menganggukkan kepala,"Memangnya ada apa Sehun?"

"Ingin berkencan denganku?"

"MWO?!", mulut Jongin membulat lebar.

Sehun yang melihatnya tertawa kecil seraya mengacak rambut Jongin,"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena selalu membuatkanku bekal. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Benarkah? Jam berapa? Kita bertemu dimana?", Sehun terlihat lega ketika mata Jongin berbinar senang. Entahlah, ajakan itu hanya spontan saja terucap. Dirinya merasa Jongin sedikit terbebani akan sesuatu. Orang yang disukainya itu menjadi lebih redup belakangan ini terhitung sejak kepulangannya dari China.

"Di depan taman bermain jam 9 pagi. Deal?"

"Deal… "

.

.

.

Ini pertama kali Sehun menginjakkan kakinya kembali di taman bermain. Seingatnya saat terakhir dia kesini ketika dia berumur 9 tahun bersama kedua orangtuanya yang sekarang sibuk menjalankan bisnis _property_ di luar negeri.

Agak risih juga berada di tempat ini di umurnya yang sekarang.

Tapi semua perasaan itu terhapuskan begitu saja ketika Jongin nampak antusias dengan seluruh wahana yang ada di taman bermain ini. Sedaritadi tidak henti-hentinya Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya menaiki satu per satu wahana yang ada. Tak jarang Sehun mengingatkan Jongin untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali berpetualang dengan wahana lainnya.

"Minumlah…", sebuah ulasan tipis diberikan Sehun saat Jongin menyodorkan segelas _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat ke arahnya.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau minuman favoritmu sama denganku. Iyakan? Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini. Bebanku jadi lebih ringan sekarang…."

"Sama-sama"

Keduanya hening.

"Sudah hampir gelap, aku antar pulang hyung… ayo"

Sehun menggandeng Jongin.

"Jangan menolak hyung. Tempat ini makin ramai. Aku tidak ingin kau hilang ditengah kerumunan orang banyak dan akhirnya menyusahkanku lagi. Kau bukan anak kecil kan? Kalau begitu diam dan berhenti memasang wajah merenggut seperti itu", omel Sehun panjang lebar yang dijawab decakan sebal dan hentakan kaki dari Jongin.

Dari sudut matanya Sehun merasa bersalah mendapati wajah sebal Jongin yang baru saja dikatainya 'Anak kecil'.

Bukan bermaksud jelek ataupun menghina Jongin.

Sehun hanya tidak ingin Jongin hilang. Dia tidak ingin namja ceroboh ini menghilang karena ketidak sanggupannya menjaga Jongin.

Sehun ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu menjaga Jongin.

Dia bukan anak kecil yang harusnya dijaga melainkan menjaga orang yang dicintainya.

Bukankah begitu?

_**TAP**_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya spontan saat Jongin terlebih dahulu berhenti melangkah.

Manik mata tajamnya mengarah pada satu titik fokus yang mampu membuat Jongin mematung dan terdiam begitu sja.

"Lu….", sebuah nama yang paling dibenci Sehun mengalun keluar dari bibir Jongin.

_**SETTT…..**_

_**BLAM**_

_**Cklek**_

Hanya dengan satu tarikan saja, Luhan berhasil membawa Jongin berada dibalik punggungnya. Secepat kilat dia membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong paksa Jongin masuk lalu menguncinya otomatis. Seakan menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, Luhan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Jongin dari dalam mobil yang meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Matanya kini menatap tajam namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang menggandeng Jongin beberapa saat lalu.

Ada perasaan tidak suka kala matanya melihat sendiri bagaimana sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah Jongin.

Suara tawa Jongin... dan beragam ekspresi yang dulu hanya pernah Jongin berikan untuknya kini diberikan juga pada namja lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Luhan tidak suka.

Dia benci namja itu bisa memperlakukan Jongin dengan lembut.

Dia benci namja itu berada disamping Jongin.

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sedangkan Sehun yang masih berdiri dihadapannya memasang wajah datar namun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Apa pentingnya identitasku bagimu…?"

Luhan menggertakan giginya kesal,"Dia tunanganku. Ingat itu!"

"Aku selalu mengingatnya Luhan-ssi. Aku tahu dia sudah bertunangan. Tapi-", Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu kemudi mobil,"Aku mencintai tunanganmu itu. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan tunangan yang kau selingkuhi itu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Luhan-ssi"

Sehun tersenyum simpul tetapi terlihat mengerikan bagi Luhan,"Jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau tidak, dalam sekejap saja aku bisa merebutnya darimu"

_**BLAM…**_

_**BUK**_

"_Brengsek… Dia pikir dia siapa…."_

.

.

.

Sehun masih berdiri memandangi jalanan yang baru saja dilewati mobilnya Luhan dengan Jongin didalamnya.

"_Kau bisa menilai apakah dirimu pantas atau tidak setelah kau memperjuangkan perasaanmu padanya. Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan keputusanmu untuk menyerah mengenainya?"_

Sekarang Sehun mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari ucapan Yura saem padanya.

"_Jongin oppa dikhianati tunangannya sendiri. Selama 2 tahun dia sudah hidup bersama namja lain dan melupakan Jongin oppa yang menantinya tanpa sebuah kabar sekalipun. Pertunangan mereka sudah diputuskan secara sepihak tetapi aku sendiri sangsi dengan Luhan. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di Seoul. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya karena itu aku bertanya padamu seandainya kau tidak ingin mengalah dengan perasaanmu sendiri, dapatkan sepupuku itu. Aku tidak ingin Luhan menyakitinya lebih dari ini Oh Sehun"_

Meskpun kelihatannya Yura saem tidak menyukai kedekatan Sehun dengan Jongin, jauh dibalik itu semua ada sebuah harapan besar yang Yura inginkan dari Sehun.

Harapannya yaitu-

Melindungi Jongin dari apapun yang bisa menyakitinya.

_Saem, aku- tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Sepupu bodohmu itu membuatku semakin menyukainya…_

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintai tunanganmu itu"_

_**BAK BAK BANG…**_

_Sial! Apa-apaan namja itu?! _

_**GREP…**_

Luhan meraih tubuh Jongin yang berada disampingnya. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin yang hanya bisa diam. Sejak mengambilnya paksa dari Sehun di taman bermain tadi, Luhan terlihat marah. Beberapa kali tangannya membentur kemudi mobil hingga memerah.

"Tolong…"

Masih tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Jongin. Bahkan membalas pelukan Luhan pun tidak.

"Tolong… jangan pergi dari sisiku, Jongin-ah…"

Sudut matanya melirik pada Luhan. Percuma. Luhan sepenuhnya membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada pundak Jongin sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan saat ini.

"Aku mohon… tetap disisiku Jongin-ah… aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu"

_T B C_

.

.

.

_Kyaaa….. I love this chapter…_

*hugkissdedekJongin…

Akhirnya Chae update… hueeh... T.T

Maaf banget. Padahal banyak _review_ yang minta _update_ kilat lagi-lagi karena wifi di rumahnya Chae ngajak berantem.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ada pendapat?

*evil laugh

Chae mungkin gak akan bisa update cepat seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi. Berhubung kesibukan Chae yang begitulah. Chae berusaha gak terlalu molor waktunya buat update. Disamping itu Chae juga sering terkena _writer_ _block_. Karena itu meskipun gak bisa _update_ kilat lagi Chae tetep berusaha untuk memberikan _fanfic_ yang menarik. Oke? Terima kasih semua review yang masuk.

Adakah yang berminat review?

Chae tetap menunggu review-nya yah…

With love

Chae. Kris, Kai, Sehun


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**I Choose to Love You**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast; Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Xiumin, _and others_

Pair: _**HunKai, Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke**__!_ Lumin slight LuKai broken

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

_Untuk __**Kayixing-pi**__: anyyeong juga… gini, kan awalnya Lulu (maaf Chae emang hobi manggil Luhan tuh lulu) nelpon dedek Kai untuk ketemu tapi dedek imut gak mau kan? Nah jadinya lulu yang masuk temuin Jongin. Terus waktu di ruangan itu Kai minta Minho dan Yura keluar kan? Habis Yura keluar dia nyari Sehun dan ngajak bicara ( moment ini berbarengan dengan Lulu dan Jongin bertengkar di ruangan) Sehabis itu Sehun gak nyadar kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan Jongin tepat ketika itu Jongin terngiang lagi akan pertengkarannya dengan Luhan yang terjadi sebelum kedatangan Sehun. Itu luhannya udah gak ada. Paham sampai disini? Dan ternyata mereka bertemu pas di taman bermain itu. Udah? Makasi ne … Chae suka kalau ada readers yang gak paham dan nanya kayak gini. Gomawo reviewnya dan udah dilanjut nih…_

_**Frozenxius**__: Minseok? Kekekeke… tungguin aja tiap chapter fanfic ini yah. Minseok gak akan Chae buat terlalu menderita. Kenapa? Karena konfliknya lebih ke Sehun dan Luhan. Oke? Nah loh kalau Luhan musnah, Minseok sama siapa? Huehh…. Chae kan Lumin ship juga…kagak rela mereka pisah... hueeehh…_

_**Denra31**__: makaasii… wuahhh…. Makasi banyak… ne, udah diupdate ini.._

_**SooBabyBee**__: Yosh! Chae berasa bangga jadi noona-nya kalau liat dedek kesayangannya heboh direbutin orang. Makasi ne…_

_**Jongjongie94**__: Huee… gak mungkin Chae buat Jongin menderita sampai akhir. Hiks. Chae kan noona-nya dedek Jongin. Apaan deh lu Chae?! Sip… Gomawo ne_

_**Novisaputri09**__: Hahahahaha,,,, kalau lulu gak keras kepala, Sehun anteng-anteng aja donk deketin Jongin. Chae justru kesal sendiri nanti. Hahahah… makasi ne_

_Yosh! Makasi semua review dan pm yang masuk untuk Chae. PEMBERITAHUAN! Cast baru akan muncul di chap depan. HaAHAHA… Apa perannya dan akankah dia terlibat dalam hubungan Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, dan Minseok?*EVIL LAUGH… maaf, Chae gak akan bocorkan. Silahkan menebak sendiri yah? _

Bagi yang gak suka Kai sebagai Uke, diharapkan menjauh dari semua fanfic-nya Chae. Deal? Hehehehe… Nah, Chae ingin menyampaikan inti penting untuk fanfic ini. Diharapkan membacanya perlahan saja oke? Khusus ff ini alurnya maju mundur. Konfliknya gak hanya dari luar tetapi dari dalam cast sendiri. Chae takutnya ada _readers_ yang bingung dengan chapter-chapter fanfic ini. Sehun karakternya sebagai seorang remaja yang masih dipenuhi keraguan. Jadi tolong pahami kalau dia jadi tidak jelas begitu (yah iyalah toh dia juga kadang gak jelas… ) Hahahahaha. Jika ada yang belum jelas, silahkan bertanya. Oke?

_**DON'T LIKE… DON'T READ… dilarang PLAGIAT, DON'T BASH**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran ^^ mian ne**__…_

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

"Tolong…"

Masih tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Jongin. Bahkan membalas pelukan Luhan pun tidak.

"Tolong… jangan pergi dari sisiku, Jongin-ah…"

Sudut matanya melirik pada Luhan. Percuma. Luhan sepenuhnya membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada pundak Jongin sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan saat ini.

"Aku mohon… tetap disisiku Jongin-ah… aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu"

.

.

.

"_Dia tunanganku. Ingat itu!"_

Sehun tersenyum miris saat mengingat ekspresi Luhan, tunangan atau seharusnya kini menjadi mantan tunangan Jongin beberapa jam lalu. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan.

Mendapati sendiri bagaimana mimik wajah Jongin tiba-tiba berubah dan akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah nama yang mulai saat ini menjadi hal yang paling dibenci Sehun.

Menyaksikan langsung perilaku Luhan yang dengan seenaknya menarik Jongin dari sisinya.

Ada kesan tidak suka yang tertangkap jelas dimanik mata Luhan saat mendapati Jongin bersamanya.

_Mungkinkah?_

Sehun menarik kedua kakinya mendekat kearah dada, memeluk, dan menumpukan dagunya diatas lutut.

_Berarti belum mantan tunangan yah?_

_Luhan… kau benar-benar brengsek!_

.

.

.

"_Tolong… jangan pergi dari sisiku, Jongin-ah…"_

"_Aku mohon… tetap disisiku Jongin-ah… aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu"_

Jongin terus saja mengumpat kesal dalam hati setibanya di rumah. Perkataan Luhan dan ekspresi melongo heran dari kedua orangtuanya begitu mendapati Luhan-lah yang mengantar Jongin pulang masih terekam sangat jelas dibenaknya.

"_Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan kau disini? Jongin? Hey Jongin…"_

Pintu kamarnya terus diketuk dengan tidak sabaran. Dia berani bertaruh pelakunya tidak lain adalah eommanya sendiri – Cho Kyuhyun- .

Sang appa tidak mungkin sebrutal ini mengetuk pintu.

"YAH KIM JONGIN! JELASKAN PADA EOMMA! YAH! KAU MAU PINTU KAMARMU INI HANCUR?"

_Aish... eomma semakin beringas saja…._

Jongin menghela napas pelan sesaat sebelum meraih gagang pintu.

"Bagaimana mungkin rusa sialan itu yang mengantarmu pulang?! Kau bilang kau pergi dengan muridmu. Ceritakan pada eomma, Jongin. Eomma tidak mengerti", Jongin semakin dibuat sakit kepala mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai teriakan mengerikan dikumandangkan sang eomma kala pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Jangan berteriak padaku eomma. Jebal", raut kesal Kyuhyun mendadak berubah saat mendengar suara Jongin yang begitu lirih. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang memucat.

"Kau sakit sayang?", suara lembut itu membuat Jongin menatap mata bulat eommanya.

_Appa benar. Mata eomma adalah mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Meskipun terkadang buas, brutal, beringas, jahil, dan manja tidak ketulungan, eomma adalah sosok yang paling bisa menenangkannya saat dia kacau seperti ini._

Jongin nampak menyamankan kepalanya dipundak sang eomma yang mendekapnya erat dan lembut.

Tidak sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulut keduanya.

Hanya sebuah pelukan.

Tetapi bagi Jongin hal itu memberikan efek yang besar baginya.

Kebimbangan dan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya akhir-akhir ini perlahan memudar.

"Eomma, dia- memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya", Jelas Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut wajah kerasnya mendengar Jongin yang pelan-pelan terbuka padanya,"Setelah sekian lama menunggunya, dia kembali tapi-", untuk sesaat Jongin ragu meneruskan perkataannya namun ketika matanya menagkap bayangan sang appa yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya kini menatap lembut seakan memberikan kekuatan baginya,"Entah kenapa ada yang berbeda"

_Yah. Berbeda… hanya sedikit tetapi perasaan itu mengangguku…_

.

.

.

"Tsk", decak Luhan kesal. Ia memilih melangkah keluar kamar dan duduk di beranda menatap langit malam yang dihiasi jutaan bintang yang berpendar terang.

"_Bintang lagi?"_

"_Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa menyukai benda asing yang hanya bisa memantulkan cahaya?"_

"_Yaish! Dasar rusa bodoh! Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tetapi dengan melihat bintang aku begitu merasa beruntung"_

"_Beruntung?"_

"_Beruntung karena aku tidak sendiri. Rasanya menenangkan saat melihat langit malam dipenuhi bintang. Aku bebas mengatakan isi hatiku. Begitu pula ketika aku merindukanmu. Aku akan mengatakannya pada bintang_"

Luhan berulang kali menatap layar ponselnya yang tidak kunjung menyala. Sudah beberapa pesan yang dikirimkannya tadi namun sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun yang dibalas.

Menelpon pun sia-sia. Orang yang dituju tidak sekalipun menjawab panggilannya.

Onyx mata Luhan meredup. Dia kembali mendongakkan kepala memandangi langit malam.

Luhan sangat menyadari sikap Jongin yang mulai menghindarinya. Tidak sepenuhnya menghindar tetapi lebih menjaga jarak darinya. Dia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun, eomma Jongin yang menatapnya seolah-olah hendak menguliti habis dirinya saat mengantarkan Jongin pulang setelah menculiknya paksa.

Luhan sadar.

"_Begitu pula ketika aku merindukanmu. Aku akan mengatakannya pada bintang_"

"Aku merindukanmu-"

Disaat bersamaan namun di lokasi berbeda, Sehun, Minseok, dan Jongin juga menatap langit malam.

"Aku merindukanmu-"

"Jongin"

"Jongin hyung"

"Luhannie"

"Xi Luhan…"

.

.

.

Layar ponsel Luhan terus saja berkedip-kedip menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk yang tak ditanggapi oleh sang pemiliknya. Membiarkan nada dering dan akhirnya ditutup dengan suara layanan operator. Luhan tetap acuh. Tidak sekalipun dia melirikkan ekor matanya ke layar ponsel melihat ID penelpon. Toh dari nada panggilan masuk yang berbunyi, Luhan bisa tahu siapa yang menelponnya tiada henti dari subuh tadi. Sudah 15 menit dia meringkuk dalam mobil, menumpukan kepalanya diatas kemudi sambil sesekali menjatuhkan pandangan matanya pada sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang berada 10 meter dari posisi diamnya saat ini. Mata awas menunggu kapan pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok namja yang berhasil membuatnya terjaga semalam suntuk. Luhan juga merutuki kebiasaan jeleknya yang sering mengkonsumsi segelas kopi menjelang tidur malam.

Insomnianya semakin parah saja.

Beberapa saat terbengong sendirian dalam mobil, tiba-tiba Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah cerah. Didepan sana, seorang namja berkulit tan yang ditungguinya sedari tadi telah menampakkan diri. Manik mata Luhan menyipit ragu saat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat mendung.

"Jongin-ah….", panggil Luhan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Dia tersenyum simpul ketika Jongin berbalik dan memandanginya untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa?"

Luhan sedikit tercengang mendapati jawaban singkat Jongin dan tatapan tanpa minat yang dilayangkan ke arahnya,"Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu ke sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Lama menanti reaksi Jongin, Luhan berinisiatif mengandeng Jongin seperti kebiasaan mereka dulu tapi keburu ditepis Jongin yang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlainan dengan lokasi parkir mobil Luhan. Namja China tersebut termangu tak mengerti dengan sikap Jongin yang berubah dingin dan terang-terangan menjauhinya.

.

.

Jongin menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset yang terhubung dengan ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah. Begitu pun dengan Luhan yang memilih meninggalkan mobilnya terparkir dekat rumah Jongin dan ikut berjalan kaki mengawasi Jongin dari belakang. Sesekali dia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil ketika Jongin bersenandung pelan sesuai irama lagu yang sedang didengarnya.

"Ke sini..", Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke sebuah bangku bus paling pojok belakang yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Jongin mengedikkan bahunya masa bodoh saat Luhan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk sedangkan dia berdiri tepat disamping Jongin.

Sepertinya perjalanan menuju ke sekolah akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan untuk Jongin.

.

.

.

Yixing dan Chen kompak melempar pandangan tak mengerti mendapati Sehun yang semakin hari semakin nampak tertekan. Maknae di kelas mereka itu sudah minim ekspresi. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan suasana hatinya yang terus memburuk.

"Yah Sehun…"

"Apa?!", jawab Sehun sambil membuka lembar baru komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kemarin hyungku membeli beberapa kaset film terbaru. Dan aku memilih satu film yang sepertinya cocok untuk kau tonton", Chen mengaduk-aduk isi tas ranselnya. Sebuah kaset tanpa cover nampak menyembul keluar dari kantong plastik hitam yang ditarik keluar ransel oleh Chen. Mata Yixing memicing curiga,"Bukan film yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Tawa canggung Chen menjawab pertanyaan Yixing barusan,"Terserahlah. Aku tidak tertarik. Sehun, aku pinjam dapurmu yah"

"Ingin memasak sesuatu?", Sehun menoleh ke arah Yixing yang beranjak memegang handle pintu kamar Sehun.

Yixing terlihat berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk sekilas,"Azza! Buatkan untukku juga…"

"Baiklah… Kau tidak alergi makanan tertentu kan?", dan Yixing bergumam paham kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Chen yang sekarang sedang menyetel film serta Sehun yang sudah menyelesaikan bacaan komik dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada film pilihan Chen yang segera dimulai.

"Judul filmnya apa? Tidak aneh-anehkan?", Sehun menggeser sedikit badannya sehingga tersedia cukup ruang di sofa tersebut untuk diduduki Chen,"Judulnya?! Kalau tidak salah kisah cinta antara murid SMA dengan salah satu guru di sekolahannya"

Sejurus kemudian muncul perempatan imajiner di pelipis Sehun.

_**SRET… PIP**_

Chen sontak mengangga melihat Sehun mengeluarkan kaset tersebut dan mematikan layar tv.

"Aku kan tidak menyinggungmu maknae. Aish… aku mau nonton…!", rajuk Chen yang tidak dipedulikan Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka filmnya"

Chen tersenyum menggoda mendengar penuturan Sehun,"Ah... jadi benar yah kalau kau menyukai Jongin saem?!"

_Menyukai?_

"Aku tidak menyukainya", tutur Sehun pelan.

"Kalau tidak menyukai lalu apa?!"

_Aku tidak hanya menyukainya. Aku semakin mencintainya entah dimulai sejak kapan. Jongin hyung bukan tipeku sama sekali. Tetapi kenapa aku bisa mencintainya yah…_

"Hei Sehun! Kalau kau tidak menyukai Jongin saem lalu apa?!", desak Chen sambil terus mengguncangkan lengan kiri namja bertampang dingin tersebut.

"Suaramu terdengar sampai ke dapur Chen… ", Yixing berujar kecil sambil meletakkan sepiring tteoboki dan kimbab.

"Hanya ini yang cepat kubuat. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menelan kimbab buatan Yixing dan kini mengambil potongan kedua yang ditepis Chen.

"Jangan melotot padaku. Begini-begini aku lebih tua darimu maknae. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku barusan"

Sehun menghela napas pasrah. Dia memandangi Yixing hendak meminta tolong menghandle si cerewet Chen ini.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dan Sehun bicarakan tadi?"

"Aku tadi hendak memutar film kan?! Nah belum sempat dimulai juga, si maknae ini justru mengeluarkan kaset dan mematikan layar tv-nya. Dia merajuk padaku karena judul film yang kupilih sama seperti kisahnya dengan Jongin saem", Chen membuang muka enggan merespon raut wajah protes Sehun.

"Aku tidak merajuk!", ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Yah yah yah… kau tidak merajuk secara langsung tapi dari tingkahmu barusan orang-orang bisa menyimpulkan jika kau sedang merajuk padaku. Terus Yixing ketika kutanya apa dia benar-benar menyukai Jongin saem- anak bodoh ini bilang kalau dia tidak menyukainya. Nah sekarang, kalau tidak menyukai lalu apa?", desak Chen sembari terus menyuapkan potongan demi potongan kue beras ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya….", ucap Sehun lagi tapi kali ini dengan nada yang cenderung menggantung.

"Kau tidak menyukainya… tetapi kau jatuh cinta pada Jongin saem kan?", perkataan Yixing membuat Sehun dan Chen termangu menatapnya,"Sikapmu terlalu jauh berbeda jika berada dekat saem, Sehun. Kupikir hampir semua anak di kelas sudah tahu kalau kau tidak melihat saem sebagai seorang guru tetapi sebagai seseorang yang kau sukai.. hem kau cintai… "

"Kupikir Jongin saem juga sama. Dia memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan kami. Dalam artian kedekatan kalian bukan sebagai guru dan murid. Maksudku- terkadang kalian seperti teman sebaya. Tetapi terkadang terlihat seperti kakak dan adik", Yixing membenarkan ucapan Chen.

"Dia tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang namja….", keluh Sehun yang dibalas tatapan prihatin oleh Chen. Sadar atau tidak percakapan mereka saat ini telah membuat Sehun membuka dirinya sendiri. Sehun cenderung menyimpan semua masalahnya sendirian dan lagi dia jarang bergaul. Sifat dingin ditunjang wajahnya yang sangat amat minim ekspresi tersebut membuat orang lain enggan untuk mendekatinya sekalipun mereka ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok maknae bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Aku paham perasaanmu Sehun", Chen menepuk sebelah pundak Sehun lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,"Diusiaku yang sekarang aku masih dianggap anak-anak oleh keluargaku. Mereka sering melarangku berbuat sesuatu. Mendikteku seakan-akan aku seorang bayi yang perlu dituntun. Itu menyebalkan", Chen mengulas sebuah senyuman pedih,"Padahal aku hanya ingin dipercayai. Ingin memutuskan sendiri apa yang hendak kulakukan dan bukan mengikuti perintah orang lain. Tsk!"

"Kalau kau ingin dipercayai oleh orang-orang disekitarmu, terlebih dahulu kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Setelah itu berusahalah menjalani kehidupan dengan pilihan yang kau pilih sendiri. Jika kau bisa menjalaninya dengan baik maka sendirinya orang-orang akan mulai melihat kearahmu dan menaruh kepercayaan mereka padamu".

Kedua namja berbeda tinggi tersebut tertegun mendengar penuturan Yixing yang sangat dewasa yang perlahan namun pasti turut mempengaruhi sisi psikologis mereka,"Musuh terbesar bagi kita yang sering dicap sebagai anak-anak semata adalah orang dewasa. Tapi kupikir, kedewasaan seseorang tidak terletak pada rentang umur. Dewasa adalah ketika kau mampu memikul semua risiko yang disebabkan oleh pilihan yang telah kau pilih. Orang dewasa berani mempertanggungjawabkan hidup dan pilihannya. Memperjuangkan apa yang dia yakini", Sehun tersentak saat Yxing memandanginya,"Jadi kupikir kau bisa melampaui orang dewasa lainnya Sehun. Lagipula kau harus ingat, anak-anak lebih jujur dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya… Nah, bagaimana? Sekarang menjadi lebih baik?"

Dahi Sehun mengeryit heran,"Lebih baik?"

"Suasana hatimu…. Kedatanganku dan Chen ingin melihat kondisimu yah selain karena ketidakhadiranmu di kelas hari ini. Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi lebih muram. Bersemangatlah… Tidak akan ada akhir yang tidak indah jika kita berusaha sekuat tenaga Oh Sehun…."

.

.

.

Jongin tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang tua dulu yang sering mengatakan semakin sering kau menghela napas, kau semakin jauh dari keberuntungan.

Tanpa menghela napas pun ketidak beruntungan selalu menempel padanya. Tidak hanya kemarin saat Luhan muncul tiba-tiba di depan matanya dan menarik paksa Jongin yang kala itu bersama Sehun. Sedari pagi Luhan tidak berhenti mengikuti ke manapun dia pergi. Sama seperti sekarang. Laki-laki yang menolak menyandang status mantan tunangannya kini berjalan tanpa beban tepat disisi kanan Jongin.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Jongin juga tidak berminat. Pembicaraan semalam dengan sang eomma -Kyuhyun- sedikit banyak membuka pikirannya mengenai Luhan.

"_Kau paham rasanya dicampakkan bukan?! Hubungan yang tidak dianggap. Eomma tahu masih ada perasaanmu yang tertinggal untuknya. Jongin sayang, dia tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang kau berikan sekaligus tanggung jawab atas hubungan yang telah mengikat kalian bertahun-tahun. Bukan tidak mungkin jika dia akan mengulang kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi. Kau juga tidak lupa namja lain yang berada di apartemennya waktu itu kan? Bagaimanapun dia mencintai Luhan. Jangan sampai dia mengalami sakit yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan. Pikirkan perasaan orang lain… setidaknya itu membuatmu lebih baik ketimbang Luhan dan pasangannya tersebut. Eomma percaya padamu. Keputusan apapun yang kau ambil, aku dan appamu selalu mendukungmu. Kami hanya bisa menunjukkan jalan tetapi yang menentukannya adalah dirimu sendiri"_

.

.

.

Minseok melirik ke jendela yang ada disamping mejanya. Matanya masih menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca tersebut dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian sinar matanya meredup saat ekor matanya tertuju pada ponsel yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

_To: Luhannie_

_Lu, sudah sampai?_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

_Aku menganggu_?

_Kenapa telepon dan pesanku tidak dibalas?_

_Apakah kau mengalami masalah disana?_

_Lu_

_Luhannie_…

_**GREP**_

Minseok mencengkram kuat ponselnya. Beratus-ratus pesan mungkin sudah dia kirimkan dan tak terhitung berapa banyak telepon darinya yang tidak dijawab sekalipun oleh Luhan.

Tanpa banyak berharap, Minseok menghubungi kembali nomor telepon Luhan. Dia menggigiti ujung jarinya gugup. Menanti apakah sambungan kali ini diterima Luhan atau tidak. Bunyi pip mengisi indera pendengarannya. Lagi, Minseok hanya pasrah. Dia hendak memutuskan sambungan tersebut sampai sebuah suara menyapanya…

"_Ya?"_

Minseok tersentak kaget. Luhan menjawab panggilannya….

"Lu?"

.

.

.

"Pulanglah sebelum eommaku membuka pintu lebih dulu", ujar Jongin malas menghadapi Luhan yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya tetap keras kepala menungguinya masuk rumah terlebih dulu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau masuk duluan baru aku pulang…", Jongin mendesah. Luhan memang keras kepala karena dia anak tunggal di keluarganya tapi untuk kali ini Jongin sungguh tidak berselera bersikap manis didepan namja China tersebut.

"Terserahlah", Jongin berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu pagar namun dengan cepat pula Luhan menahan pergerakan tangannya,"Apa?", sejurus kemudian Luhan melepaskan pegangannya ketika manik mata tajam Jongin mengarah pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau masih ingat perkataanku tempo hari kan?"

"Yang mana?"

"Perkataanku yang memintamu tetap disisiku"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?! Kau tidak ingin membahas mengenai itu sedikit pun?", seru Luhan keheranan. Jongin bersikap amat pasif seharian ini.

Hampir saja Jongin membuka mulut sampai deringan ponsel Luhan menginterupsi pembincangan mereka berdua.

Luhan berdecak malas mendengar nada panggilan masuk yang menggema tanpa bosan begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul.

"Angkat saja", jawab Jongin datar yang berhasil membuat Luhan terperangah dan membatalkan niatannya untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Sedikit ragu dia melihat Jongin lagi.

"Ya?", sahut Luhan datar. Dia terlihat enggan sebenarnya menjawab panggilan itu. Kalau saja tidak disuruh Jongin. Luhan memilih memandangi wajah Jongin sambil mendengar suara dari seberang sana …

"_Lu, akhirnya kau jawab teleponku juga. Kau sedang apa? Baik-baik saja kan? Urusanmu sudah selesai? Kapan kau pulang_?"

Luhan berdecak sebal mendengar rentetan kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan dari Minseok. Kalimat-kalimat yang sama yang setiap hari mampir di ponselnya lewat beratus-ratus pesan. Dia bahkan sontak menghapus semua pesan yang Minseok kirimkan tanpa pernah membaca lebih lanjut. _Memenuhi memori ponselku saja… pikir Luhan_

"_Lu?"_

"Aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali baru kuhubungi. Jangan menghubungiku duluan. Kau benar-benar mengangguku sejak aku tiba di Seoul. Tidak adakah kerjaan lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menelponku dan mengirimkan pesan yang segitu banyaknya?! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi 24 jam! Aku punya urusan sendiri di sini… begitu ada waktu kosong, aku akan langsung menghubungimu…", sedetik kemudian Luhan mematikan ponselnya.

Dia tersentak kaget saat sosok Jongin sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

"_Aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali baru kuhubungi. Jangan menghubungiku duluan. Kau benar-benar mengangguku sejak aku tiba di Seoul. Tidak adakah kerjaan lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menelponku dan mengirimkan pesan yang segitu banyaknya?! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi 24 jam! Aku punya urusan sendiri di sini… begitu ada waktu kosong, aku akan langsung menghubungimu…"_

_Sebegitu sibuknya kau bersama Jongin, Lu? _

_Kalau pun ada waktu kosong, kau tidak mungkin mengingatku…._

_Kenapa rasanya kau semakin menjauh dariku?_

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau seharian ini Xi Luhan?!", tanya nyonya Xi yang tidak lain adalah eomma kandung Luhan.

"Pagi-pagi aku menjemput Jongin, eomma. Mengantarnya sampai sekolah. Lanjut ke kantor. Kemudian menjemputnya dan baru pulang ke rumah. Aku sangat lelah. Tidurlah eomma. Aku ke kamar duluan"

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau ke menemui Jongin lagi? Bukannya kau sendiri yang membuat pertunangan kalian batal? Eomma juga tidak berharap kau kembali ke Seoul. Tapi tak kusangka, putraku tiba-tiba datang dan memintaku untuk mempertahankan pertunangannya bersama Jongin. Tsk! Tipikal namja yang tak terpelajar…", kedua tangan Luhan terkepal kuat. Dadanya serasa dihantam pukulan semu mendengar ucapan sinis sang eomma. Dia akui semua yang terjadi adalah akibat ulahnya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, perkataan itu sangat menyakitkan terutama diucapkan oleh orangtuamu sendiri.

"Lakukan semaumu Xi Luhan. Akan tetapi kau harus ingat 1 hal. Aku tidak pernah menerima namja yang hidup bersamamu di China sana masuk menjadi bagian keluarga kita. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang akan kau pilih. Kau membuatku mengalami kekecewaan terbesar selama hidupku. Anak yang kukandung dan kubesarkan dengan seluruh perasaanku, ternyata hanyalah namja pengecut yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain. Kau seperti melempar kotoran persis di wajahku. Jja. Good night…"

.

.

.

Yura tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang mati kutu duduk dihadapan Jongin. Oppa kesayangannya itu sedang berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai kesehatan yang seharusnya dinomorsatukan Sehun. Manik mata bulatnya memandang interaksi antara Sehun dan Jongin yang terlihat lebih alamiah. Mereka saling memperhatikan bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun yah meski terkadang mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu dan makan… setelah itu kau harus minum obat. Kau pernah mengkonsumsi vitamin?", Sehun menggeleng sekali dan membuat Jongin menghela napas maklum,"Sudah kuduga", gumamnya sambil berdiri dan menuju pintu ruangan,"Yura pastikan Sehun menghabiskan semua makanan yang telah kubuat untuknya. Awas saja kalau justru kau yang memakannya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu…", ancam Jongin seraya menutup pintu ruangan.

"Ada yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua?", Yura memainkan alisnya turun naik. Menggoda Sehun yang sedang makan,"Tidak ada"

"Kau yakin? Yah sudah… anggap saja aku tidak bertanya", Yura menarik beberapa buku dan terlihat fokus memeriksa pekerjaan anak-anak asuhannya.

"Saem-"

Yura menoleh untuk menatap Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa benar kedewasaan seseorang tidak hanya terletak pada umur?"

Dahi Yura berkerut,"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal semacam itu?"

"Saem ingat semua perkataan yang saem ucapkan padaku? Mengenaiku yang masih bocah… Jongin hyung sebagai orang dewasa… dan sebagainya. Aku-"

Sontak Yura menepuk keningnya,"Aha! Jadi kau terganggu karena ucapanku yang itu?!"

"Heum.."

"Tentu saja… Orang dewasa memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih kompleks daripada rentang umur lainnya. Justru karena itulah mereka dituntut memiliki kemampuan untuk menyelesaikannya sebaik mungkin. Memikirkan suatu masalah dengan mempertimbangkan banyak sisi, memilih tindakan penyelesaian, dan menanggung risiko apapun yang mungkin adalah akibat dari pilihan tersebut. Hal-hal semacam itulah yang harus dipikul orang dewasa- berpikir dan menyikapi sesuatu dengan bijaksana. Kita bisa menilai seseorang sudah dewasa atau belum berdasarkan hal tersebut. Hey Sehun, jangan berpikir terlalu berat. Ujian akhir menantimu. Belum lagi kehadiran Luhan yang sepertinya akan menganggumu. Jalani pelan-pelan. Kalau tidak, kau bisa gila sendiri….", ucap Yura sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sehun yang membalasnya datar.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak menduga ini akan menjadi pertemuan kedua antara dirinya dan Luhan, mantan tunangan Jongin. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan di tempat parkir sekolah yang luas denganJongin yang mematung disamping Sehun.

"Ternyata kau hanya-lah seorang bocah SMA. Besar sekali nyalimu mendekati tunanganku", ucap Luhan tajam. Jongin yang merasa menjadi penyebab situasi tidak mengenakkan diantara kedua namja tersebut akhirnya bertindak. Dia menarik sebelah lengan Sehun, mengambil alih fokus mata tajam yang beberapa detik lalu tertuju pada Luhan,"Ayo pulang", ajak Jongin tegas tanpa memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah Luhan.

"Kau apa?! Kau mengajak bocah ini pulang bersamamu?!", ucap Luhan seraya menunjuk dengan tidak sopannya pada Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk singkat,"Aku harus memastikannya sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Badannya masih hangat", cetusnya acuh melewati Luhan.

_**GREP**_

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika dia merasa Jongin berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Kau harus pulang bersamaku Kim Jongin", desis Luhan dengan mata berkilat marah. Raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku ingin pulang bersama Sehun"

"Tapi aku sudah datang menjemputmu…"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu menjemputku?! Lepaskan peganganmu sekarang…"

"Tidak", Luhan tetap mengenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan erat. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat melonggarkan pegangannya apalagi melepaskan Jongin pergi dengan namja yang sama yang dilihatnya di taman bermain waktu itu.

Sekali hentakan, Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin yang memang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya berpindah di balik punggungnya. Jongin memandang cemas pada kedua namja yang menebarkan aura ketegangan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Tanpa sadar dia meremas ujung seragam Sehun yang mencuat keluar. Menumpukan kepalanya dipunggung tegap Sehun. Aroma parfum maskulin yang Sehun pakai langsung menyeruak indera penciuman Jongin, membuatnya lebih rileks.

_Sehun tinggi sekali… _

_Punggungnya pun tegap. Nyaman meski Jongin bisa merasakan hangatnya kulit Sehun yang menembus pakaian seragam yang dikenakannya kini._

"Jongin hyung bilang sendiri kan kalau dia ingin pulang bersamaku. Sepantasnya anda menghormati keputusannya, Luhan-ssi", Sebuah seringaian tajam terpapar jelas diwajah Sehun.

"Kau-dari awal kau sudah berencana merebutnya dariku!", Luhan makin geram mendapati Sehun yang kini menutup kedua telinga Jongin dengan telapak tangan besarnya,"Dan dari awal pula ku bilang, aku jatuh cinta pada mantan tunanganmu ini. Aku memang bernyali besar untuk bisa bersama orang yang kucintai. Tetapi setidaknya nyali besarku tidak kugunakan untuk menyakitinya, mencampakkannya, menggantung hubungan kalian selama bertahun-tahun. Kau menyebutku bocah tapi kelakuanmu justru lebih terlihat begitu. Kau yang bocah disini bukan aku. Kau laki-laki pengecut yang hanya bisa lari dari tanggung-jawabmu. Mulai sekarang bersiap-siaplah. Karena aku yang akan bersama Jongin. Bukan kau. Ingat ini baik-baik", sejurus kemudian Sehun meraih salah satu tangan Jongin, mengenggamnya erat dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"SIAL! BRENGSEK!"

Suara jeritan dan barang-barang yang menghantam lantai terdengar dengan kuat dari dalam kamar Luhan. Seluruh isi kamarnya porak-poranda.

"KAU YANG BOCAH! DASAR NAMJA SIALAN!", pekik Luhan kesal. Napasnya tak teratur karena sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari menjangkau semua benda yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Brengsek! ARRGGHHHTTTTTTTTTT… !", Luhan memukuli bantal guling di atas tempat tidurnya dengan beringas, membayangkan bantal tersebut adalah namja brengsek yang sudah membawa Jongin-nya pergi!

.

.

.

"Eummm sayang, perlukah aku menemui Luhan sekarang? Setidaknya ada yang bisa menenangkan anak tersebut? Seluruh rumah bisa hancur Karena amukannya", keluh tuan Xi yang memandang prihatin ke arah pintu kamar Luhan, putra tunggal mereka.

Sang nyonya rumah nampak tak terusik dengan bunyi berbagai barang yang habis tak bersisa ditangan Luhan. Dia membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar majalah yang sedang dipangkunya. Tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke sumber keributan.

"Jangan coba-coba ada yang bergerak menemui Luhan", ucapnya datar ketika dirasa sang suami hendak beranjak pergi ke kamar anaknya,"Biarkan dia melakukan apapun sesukanya. Dia harus belajar mempertanggung-jawabkan semua perbuatannya. Selama dia tidak mati bunuh diri, jangan ada yang mencampuri urusannya. Paham?"

Perintah mutlak sang nyonya besar diangguki tegas oleh seluruh orang yang berada ditempat itu. Tak terkecuali sang suami. Beliau sedikit tidak tega sebenarnya tetapi mendengar perkataan istrinya barusan, membuatnya mengerti. Semua ini terjadi karena ulah Luhan sendiri. Mau tidak mau dia harus menghadapinya. Yah. Ada kalanya orang tua harus membiarkan anak memilih jalannya sendiri. Mereka tidak perlu didikte untuk melakukan apapun.

"Haaah… aku ingin minum wine. Bisa kau ambilkan sebotol wine di gudang penyimpanan?", tindakan tuan Xi membuat sang istri tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Berbaring saja dengan tenang dan jangan banyak bergerak! Kau bisa terjatuh nanti Sehun!", omel Jongin seraya menarik sebelah tangan Sehun mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa ini?", Yixing mematung ditempat. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu dengan pemandangan di depan sana. Yura yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan,"Yah ampun…."

Mari kita tengok apa yang sedang terjadi…

Sehun meronta hebat saat Jongin dengan sadisnya menarik paksa tubuh jangkungnya lagi,"Turuti saja perkataanku Sehun! Jangan membantah…!", dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Jongin. Dia merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Jongin dengan sedikit mendonggak. Salah satu hidungnya disumbat kasa dan pangkal hidungnya ditekan namun tidak terlalu kuat oleh sebelah tangan Jongin.

"Tenanglah nanti darahnya berhenti sendiri…", ujar Jongin lembut. Sehun lebih memilih memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dibandingkan harus bertatapan mata langsung dengan Jongin dari jarak dan posisi seperti ini. Tangan Jongin yang lembut dan sedikit dingin membuatnya tenang dan mengantuk.

"Dia jadi tertidur dipangkuanmu oppa"

"Memangnya Sehun kenapa saem?", Yixing menaruh beberapa tumpukan buku di meja Yura. Dia menoleh untuk memandangi Sehun yang sekarang terlelap tidur dengan tangan Jongin yang mengusap rambutnya lembut.

_Sedikit pucat…._

"Dia masih sakit?"

"Yah, Lihat saja dia masih pucat. Tadi dia mimisan. Anak ini benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan dengan baik. Bayangkan saja persediaan makanan di rumahnya kebanyakan makanan instan. Gizi dari mana…. Dasar bodoh! Dia hanya jenius dalam pelajaran sekolah. Tapi pelaksanaannya nol besar. Pabo jinjjha!", sungut Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Sayang sekali tampang imut Jongin tidak dilihat Sehun….

.

.

Sehun mengerang frustasi dengan mata masih terpejam erat. Dia menarik asal bantal yang bisa dijangkaunya dan membenamkan wajah tampannya. My God! Ini hari libur dan Sehun ingin menghabiskan nyaris seluruh waktunya dengan bergelung dalam selimut tanpa gangguan sedikitpun.

"AAAiiish… yah! Nuguya!", teriaknya jengkel karena dentingan bel tak kunjung mereda. Sehun merutuk dalam hati siapa pun yang berani-beraninya telah mengusik ketenangan tidurnya di hari libur sepagi ini. Ck! Tolonglah Sehun. Inis udah pukul 8.

Dengan terpaksa, Sehun beranjak meninggalkan kasurnya, melangkah menuju pintu apartemen meski harus terseok-seok dan mulut yang terus komat-kamit memaki sang pelaku kerusuhan. Kelopak matanya tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Rambut cokelatnya acak-acakan dan wajah yang sedikit bengkak.

_**CKLEK**_

"KAU BERISIK SE-kali…", teriakan Sehun mendadak berubah lirih di akhir kalimat ketika kedua matanya melotot kaget mendapati sosok namja berkulit cokelat berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman lebar,"Selamat pagi Sehun"

_Jo-Jo-Jongin hyung?!_

"Hoy Sehun…", seru Jongin seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. Dia masih tercengang hebat bagaimana bisa Jongin muncul di apartemennya sepagi ini?!

"Hoy!", saking kesalnya melihat Sehun yang tidak merespon salamnya tadi, Jongin langsung saja menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Ya?!", Sehun tergagap bingung.

"Boleh aku masuk? Belanjaanku banyak dan ini berat. Kalau kau tidak ingin membantu mengangkatnya, segera-lah menyingkir dari depan pintu!", ucapan cepat Jongin kembali menghentak Sehun. Dia menunduk dan melihat banyaknya belanjaan Jongin yang tergeletak rapi di depan pintu,"Biar aku yang bawa", jawabnya seraya mengambil satu per satu belanjaan dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ini untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu. Kau harus membiasakan hidup sehat. Berhenti mengkonsumsi makanan instan. Hal itu tidak baik untukmu. Terutama kau dalam masa pertumbuhankan? Jadi pagi-pagi sekali aku ke pasar dan membeli semua keperluan dapur untukmu. Sekarang kau mandi dulu. Jangan tdur lagi. Aku akan memasak. Setuju?", Sehun mengangguk sekilas dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Hyung tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini", keluh Sehun sambil mengunyah sebuah apel yang ditemukannya dalam kulkas. Semua produk makanan instan miliknya telah mendarat sempurna dalam tempat sampah. Jongin benar-benar merapikan seluruh isi dapur Sehun. Tidak ada lagi peralatan makanan bekas pakai yang terdampar di tempat cuci piring. Clean.

_Tipikal ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna…. pikir Sehun_

Dia berdiri tepat dibelakang Jongin yang sedang memotong-motong bahan makanan.

Jongin terlihat seumuran dengannya jika berpenampilan seperti sekarang ini. T-shirt hitam dengan blazer putih serta celana jins biru muda yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Sederhana namun manis. Rambutnya dibuat ikal. Kalau begini dia seperti teman dibandingkan hyung.

"Masih demam? Suhu tubuhmu bagaimana?", Sehun menggulung lengan kaosnya sebatas siku, mencuci tangan, dan berdiri disamping Jongin mengambil alih pisau dan gentian mengiris wortel,"Sudah baikan",ujarnya pendek.

"Baguslah. Nah coba cicipi..", Jongin menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Enak", senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir Sehun saat Jongin terlihat puas dengan hasil masakannya. Sejenak barusan sudut matanya menangkap sebuah keanehan pada diri Jongin. Di jari manis Jongin tidak ada lagi cincin yang waktu itu.

_Benarkah… pertunangan kalian sudah berakhir?_

Suho menatap malas Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk mewarnai buku cetak sejarahnya dengan spidol merah, mendengus keras kala suasana hening dan mencekam terasa disekitar mereka.

"Maknae", panggil Suho pelan tapi tak membuat mata Sehun beralih buku itu menjadi menatapnya.

"Hn"

"Tipe ideal kekasihmu seperti apa eoh?", tanya Suho lagi dan kali ini sukses membuat Sehun mendonggak dan menatapnya kesal. Tak lama dia menghela napasnya pelan dan mendengus.

"Kumohon hyung berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan sejenis itu", ucap Sehun dingin membuat Suho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Suho kembali menghela napas dan mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi di depan Sehun. Dia membuka lembar majalah dewasa yang diam-diam dibawa salah satu teman sekelasnya hari ini. Untung saja tidak ada razia atau kebijakan semacam itu. Kalau tidak maka rusaklah citra Suho sebagai salah satu murid teladan. Berbagai gambar yang termuat dalam majalah itu berhasil membuat sang ketua kelas tersenyum lebar. Mukanya memerah mendapati wajah-wajah yeoja cantik dan terkadang namja manis yang berpose seduktif.

"Hey Hun. Aku serius. Jangan-jangan kau tidak memiliki tipe ideal yah? Kau bisa melihat beberapa yeoja atau namja cantik di majalah ini bersamaku kalau mau. Mungkin ada yang cocok dengan seleramu?", tawar Suho dengan mata tak lepas dari majalah tersebut.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia melempar segumpal kertas kosong kearah Suho sebagai bentuk rasa kesal karena terus saja ditanyai mengenai tipe idealnya.

"Yah! Aku bertanya begini karena memiliki maksud baik Sehun", ucap Suho tegas. Dia memasang ekspresi serius namun justru terlihat lucu dimata Sehun.

"Maksud baik apa?", kali ini perbicangan Sehun dan Suho disela oleh Chen. Dia mendudukkan dirinya persis di samping Sehun dan memandang Suho ingin tahu.

_Mulai lagi…_

"Kau tahu kan Chen, Sehun adalah satu-satunya namja yang belum pernah kulihat dekat dengan orang lain selain Jongin saem. Yeoja pun tidak. Padahal dia kan lumayan terkenal di sekolah ini. Tampang diatas rata-rata. Otaknya malah tergolong jenius sampai bisa ikut kelas percepatan. Olahraga juga jago. Kurang apalagi coba?! Seharusnya di usia sekarang dan di masa sekolah yang masih indah ini dia lebih banyak mencari pengalaman. Berkencan kek dengan siapa begitu", jelas Suho panjang lebar sambil membolak-balikkan lembar majalah dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun dan Chen. Sontak saja Sehun membuang pandangannya. Dia tidak tertarik melihat hal semacam itu. Berbeda dengan Chen yang seketika itu juga menyambar majalah dan menatapnya lekat.

_Tsk! Mereka sama saja…_

"Hun!"

"Apa lagi Suho hyung?!", balas Sehun malas bercampur kesal.

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kalau tidak, aku akan terus menganggumu dengan pertanyaan yang sama sampai kau bosan", ancam Suho dengan mata mendelik sadis.

Sehun mendengus keras,"Arraseo. Tipeku-", gumamnya seraya mengernyit keras.

"Tipeku sebenarnya seseorang yang manis, lebih pendek dariku, perhatian, memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Hng. Begitulah"

"Hem… jadi Jongin saem termasuk tipemu tidak?", tanya Chen lanjut.

Sejurus kemudian Sehun membatu karena semua pandangan anak-anak kelas teralihkan padanya. Mereka menatapnya penasaran. Kan sudah Yixing katakan waktu berkunjung ke rumah Sehun jika hampir semua teman sekelas mereka sudah mengetahui kalau Sehun memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri dengan Jongin saem. Tapi tidak pernah ada kejelasan.

"A- itu", Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. _Kenapa jadinya seperti ini?_

"Arghh… aku tidak tahu. Jangan bertanya lagi!", pekik Sehun akhirnya sambil menutup majalah dewasa yang terbuka lebar di mejanya. Tidak tahu saja Sehun kalau sedari tadi ada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas mendengar semua perkataannya dengan mimik yang tak terbaca.

.

.

.

Yura menaruh kedua tangan mungilnya di atas meja. Obsidian matanya menatap lurus ke arah Jongin yang menunduk dan sibuk membaca referensi untuk materi mengajarnya nanti. Entahlah. Jongin memang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca atau hanya berpura-pura membaca menghindari rentetan pertanyaan dari Yura. Lama keduanya terdiam dan tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Jujur saja Yura gerah dengan aksi pura-pura oppa tersayangnya ini. Sekali lihat saja dia tahu ada yang sedang disembunyikan kakak sepupu dengan beda usia hanya 5 bulan darinya.

_Pasti mengenai rusa sialan itu…_

Jangan heran kalau Yura dengan mudahnya menebak alasan dibalik keanehan sikap Jongin. Selain karena kedekatan mereka berdua semenjak kecil, Yura juga mendapatkan informasi detail dari sang partnernya yang tiada lain adalah eomma kandungnya Jongin, Kyuhyun. Sejak awal kedatangan Luhan ke Seoul, Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan apa-apa pada Yura.

"Sudah 15 menit kau membaca tulisan yang tercantum di halaman 12 itu oppa. Butuh waktu berapa lama hanya untuk membaca 1 lembar buku hari ini?", Jongin mendesah pelan. Inilah salah satu kelebihan Yura. Dia selalu pandai memojokkan siapapun termasuk Jongin dengan hanya berkata-kata sehingga berujung pada Jongin yang dengan suka rela membuka mulut dan memberikan penjelasan yang dituntut Yura.

Jongin kalah telak. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghindari Yura.

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?"

"Hanya satu", ucap Yura datar.

"Satu? Kau yakin tidak ingin memintaku menjelaskan semuanya dari awal? Dari sejak Luhan datang mungkin", Yura mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Dia menolak.

"Agak aneh seperti bukan dengan Yura yang kukenal saja. Lalu, satu hal yang ingin kau tahu dariku apa?"

Yura nampak berdeham keras sementara. Sejurus kemudian dia menatap Jongin setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri melirik ke jari manis Jongin.

"Pertunangan kalian- bagaimana?"

Jongin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya erat.

.

.

.

"_Tipeku sebenarnya seseorang yang manis, lebih pendek dariku, perhatian, memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Hng. Begitulah"_

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

*Deep sigh

"Ingin pulang bersamaku?"

Jongin tersentak kaget sesaat. Dia mengulas senyuman kecil melihat Sehun berdiri bersandar pada pintu masuk utama sekolah. Hari menjelang gelap dan Jongin baru bergegas pulang. Bukan tanpa alasan dia keluar ruangan pukul 05:30 sore. Dari balik tirai di ruangannya yang terletak di lantai 3, dia bisa melihat Luhan sedang menungguinya di tempat parkir dan ini sudah 2 jam lebih berlalu. Luhan pasti menyerah menungguinya pulang.

"Kau masih disini?", Jongin balik bertanya. Dia menghampiri Sehun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening namja tersebut,"Syukurlah kau sudah sehat".

"Aku ketiduran di kelas dan baru bangun beberapa saat lalu. Saat melewati ruangan hyung, lampunya menyala. Jadi kupikir mungkin hyung sedang bekerja lembur memeriksa tugas. Sekalian saja aku menunggu", Jongin tertegun kecil mendengar alasan Sehun. Keduanya melangkah bersisian keluar sekolah.

"Ehm…Sehun"

"Iya?"

"Itu-", Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Sepertinya dia ragu meneruskan ucapannya atau tidak.

"Itu apa hyung?"

"Ehm- besok kan jam pelajaran tambahan mulai berlaku dan jam pulang sekolah kita berubah menjadi pukul 8 malam. Bisakah… bisakah kita pulang bersama?", Jongin lantas membuang pandangannya ke sembarangan arah asalkan jangan menatap Sehun.

"Boleh. Mulai hari ini kita pulang bersama. Hyung takut pulang malam-malam yah?", tebak Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ao… hn. Yah- begitulah. Aku takut pulang malam-malam sendirian", jawab Jongin dengan tawa kikuk.

"Arraseo…"

Dari sudut matanya, Jongin melirik Sehun yang menatap lurus ke depan. Sejujurnya Jongin bingung dengan perkataannya barusan. Dia hanya merasa nyaman bersama namja tersebut. Jongin buka tipikal namja penakut. Entahlah. Jongin menghembuskan napas sambil menetralkan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba menggila.

Jongin ingin terus seperti ini.

Berdiri disamping Sehun.

Berjalan bersamanya.

Dengan kehadiran Sehun saja, Jongin merasa berbeda.

Perasaan yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah…

.

.

.

_**Drrrtt… drrtt… drrrttt…..**_

From: Seokkie

Lu, besok aku ke Seoul. Tidak apa-apa kan? Bisa kau menjemputku di bandara? Aku tiba jam 11 siang waktu Seoul. Kalau ada waktu, tolong balas pesanku yah. Aku mencintaimu, Lu…

_Hoh… jadi besok dia datang yah…_

Jari kurus itu bergerak lincah pada layar ponsel..

_Delete message?_

_Yes…_

Dan pesan yang baru masuk sekitar 1 menit lalu tersebut… terhapuskan begitu saja…

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

Siapakah yang menghapus pesan dari Minseok unyu-unyu oppa kesayangannya Chae? Hahahaha….. Tebaklah…

Chae gak tahu mau ngomong apa disini. Tapi ini still HunKai... LuMin… oke? Lalu… asdfghjkl… Jongin dedek makin imut badai… astaga …

Luhan : Gile bener.. Gue dinistain banget disini!

Chae : Terus kenape? Gak suka? Yah udah… bodo amat

Sehun : Gege masih mending disini. Noh liat aja tuh Comeback to me… Gue kayak dibully habis-habisan sama Chae noona. Mana hunkai moment-nya dikit banget lagi.

Luhan : ( Angguk") Yah iya sih.. gue pas baca fanfic itu aja jadi emosi sendiri sama lu cadel… * Sehun pout

Chae: Silahkan berkelahinya dibelakang yah… jangan disini.. Heh * celingak-celinguk..

Sehun Luhan: Nyari siape?

Chae: Adek kesayangannya Chae dimana?

Sehun: ( Senyum lebar ) masih tidur… capek … habis olahraga…

Chae : asdfghjkl… mati lu Cadel… *Kejar pake golok….

End

Berminat review?

Hayolah… Chae butuh asupan review …. Kekekekkkkk….

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai…

Sehun: Gue gak nongol lagi nih?

Luhan: Woy! Gue yang ada di fanfic ini kenape nama Kris yang keluar…?

Chae: Bodo!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I Choose to Love You**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, _and others_

Pair: _**HunKai Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!,**_ Lumin, slight! LuKai _broken_…

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

**Pengumuman!**

Sepertinya kalimat ini akan jadi trendnya Chae: Bagi yang gak suka _**Kai as Uke**_, dan pair yang dipasangkan dengan Kai selain Sehun… harap menjauh! Baca peringatan sebelum membaca fanfic. Chae membuat alur sesuai kemauan dan imajinasi Chae sendiri. Jadi yang gak suka alurnya, Chae harapkan menjauh… daripada membashing. Sungguh yah membuat fanfic itu gak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Susahnya minta ampun. Sebagai reward, Chae butuh asupan review. Tetapi jika reviewnya hanya membashing saja… yah gimana. Gak tahu dengan penulis lain tapi bagi Chae… review semacam itu nyakitin loh. Chae berusaha update dan mungkin ada beberapa readers yang tahu sesulit apa Chae buat update. Chae mikirin banget perasaan readers yang pengen baca kelanjutan fanfic Chae tapi gak bisa gegara Chae updatenya lama banget. Itu karena Chae susah buat login. Serius Chae sampai frustasi sendiri. Nanya temen eh gak bisa diharepin. Buat tambah emosi. Ini baru Chae coba dan akhirnya bisa. Udah nempuh jalan sesulit itu, masih aja nerima bashing. Tolonglah… Chae bingung gimana jelasinnya**. Intinya gini aja… yang gak terima couple dan alur yang Chae buat… TOLONG MENJAUH… Chae mohon banget yah.** Sakit banget loh nerima bashing. Oke? Sekian… maaf jadi panjang lebar gini yah readers… maaf banget kalau gak nyaman.

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT… Don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan^^mian ne… **_

_Happy reading…_

_._

_._

_._

From: Seokkie

Lu, besok aku ke Seoul. Tidak apa-apa kan? Bisa kau menjemputku di bandara? Aku tiba jam 11 siang waktu Seoul. Kalau ada waktu, tolong balas pesanku yah. Aku mencintaimu, Lu…

_Hoh… jadi besok dia datang yah…_

Jari kurus itu bergerak lincah pada layar ponsel..

_Delete message?_

_Yes…_

Dan pesan yang baru masuk sekitar 1 menit lalu tersebut… terhapuskan begitu saja…

.

.

.

"Anyyeong haseo Jongin saem…", yang disapa hanya mengulas senyuman lebar menanggapi ucapan salam yang dilontarkan para muridnya. Sesekali dia nampak menimpali pembicaraan murid-murid yang menghampirinya. Jongin memang sangat populer di kalangan sekolah. Selain umurnya yang terbilang muda dan parasnya yang menarik, sikapnya yang ramah dan pandai membawa diri berbaur dengan orang disekitar itulah yang menjadi alasan para murid dan bahkan para guru sangat menyukainya.

"Anyyeong Jongin-ah…", Jongin lantas berbalik cepat dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit membalas ucapan salam dari salah seorang guru senior.

"Anyyeong haseo, Minho hyung"

Yah, guru senior yang menyapa Jongin dengan teriakan itu tidak lain adalah Minho. Dia merupakan salah satu guru namja yang tergila-gila dengan Jongin sejak kedatangan pertama guru muda tersebut di sekolahan. Upayanya yang terbilang nekat dan berani dalam mendekati Jongin juga sangat menarik perhatian para murid lainnya. Dilain pihak, Jongin justru tidak peka dalam menanggapi sikap Minho yang terang-terangan seperti itu.

"Ingin ke ruangan guru?"

"Iya. Aku baru datang dan belum sempat absen. Minho hyung juga?"

"Begitulah… Tidak apa-apa nih?", Jongin sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Minho bingung,"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa maksudnya apa?"

Minho menggaruk sebelah pipinya kikuk,"Aku pikir kau mungkin tidak nyaman jalan bersama-sama denganku. Karena itu-"

Hanya sesaat Jongin tertegun mendengar perkataan Minho.

"Aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud"

"Jadi, sebentar malam bisakah kita berkencan berdua?", sepertinya tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidup Minho dalam upayanya mendekati Jongin meski dia sudah mengetahui status Jongin yang sesungguhnya. Toh mereka baru bertunangan kan? Selama belum ada janji suci yang diikrarkan, selama itu pula Minho terus berusaha menarik perhatian guru seimut Jongin.

"Anyyeong haseo Jongin hyung. Ada waktu sebentar? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan hyung…", Jongin dan Minho kompak mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat yang memasang wajah dingin dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Jongin.

"Sehun? Sejak kapan kau di sini?", bola mata Jongin mengerjap takjup. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran namja ini. Sedangkan Minho terlihat jengkel dengan kehadiran Sehun yang menganggu moment kebersamaannya dengan Jongin. Tidak sadarkah Jongin kalau Sehun dan Minho saling bersaing memperebutkannya? Ck!

"_Anak ini benar-benar penganggu"_

"_Tsk! Namja ini lagi…"_

Keduanya saling melempar pandangan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Ehm.. Minho hyung"

"Ya?"

"Maaf. Tapi hyung duluan saja ke ruangan guru. Sehun sedang membutuhkanku. Sekali lagi maaf hyung…", Mata belo Minho terbelalak kaget saat mendapati Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Sehun dan beranjak menjauh darinya,"Kajja Sehun…"

Sebuah seringaian tipis jelas terpampang dibibir tipis Sehun dan sukses membuat Minho menggerang jengkel.

.

.

.

Manik mata bulat dan polos Jongin menelisik dekat ke arah Sehun. Firasatnya atau apa. Jongin merasa suasana hati Sehun sedang memburuk sejak tadi pagi.

"Jangan dekat-dekat guru mesum itu lagi"

"Loh kenapa? Yakh Oh Sehun, jangan mengatainya mesum. Dia tidak berbuat aneh-aneh terhadapku"

"Tapi tadi dia mengajakmu berkencan… Tsk! Hyung ini"

"Kencan? Kau yakin? Aku tidak terlalu mendengar ucapannya tadi"

"Benar? Yah sudah anggap saja begitu. Lain kali, jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja sepertinya"

"Aish… Kau-"

"Dengar hyung. Meskipun Jongin hyung seorang namja, tapi jika dilihat secara fisik- Hyung itu nyaris seperti yeoja, Tidak ada namja yang berbadan langsing dan bertampang imut sepertimu. Bahkan terkadang tanpa tahu situasi dan kondisi, hyung memamerkan aegyo kemana-mana. Kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat padamu, kau bisa diapa-apakan olehnya. Ini demi keselamatanmu hyung. Paham?"

Jongin terkesiap kaget ketika tubuhnya disikut pelan Yura,"Oppa… wajahmu memerah. Kau kenapa eoh?"

Secara otomatis, Jongin menangkup kedua tangannya di pipi….

_Oh astaga… tidak mungkin memerah…_

_Aigo…. Malunya_….

Sejurus kemudian Jongin menutup wajahnya.

"Kau sakit hyung? Mengantuk?"

"Ani-", kepala Jongin menggeleng cepat.

"Sehun-ah… aku dengar kemarin siang ada seorang yeoja hoobae yang menembakmu. Benarkah?", Yura melirik singkat pada Jongin. Ujung bibirnya nampak tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah seringaian mendapati wajah Jongin yang berubah menegang.

"Kau menerimanya atau tidak?", lagi Yura memancing reaksi Jongin.

"Tentu saja tidak", ucap Sehun final.

"Kenapa?", kali ini sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Dia memandang Sehun ingin tahu. Sementara Yura yang duduk disampingnya terlihat sibuk melanjutkan ketikannya pada laptop yang menyala dihadapannya. Toh Yura sudah tahu alasan Sehun menolak yeoja tersebut.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat,"Karena aku mencintai orang lain. Tidak mungkin aku menerima seseorang yang tidak kucintai"

_Sehun mencintai orang lain?_

_Siapa?_

"Siapa?", lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Menurut hyung… siapa?", tanya Sehun balik seraya mengusak lembut surai rambut Jongin.

"Aku kembali ke kelas duluan hyung. Ingat, sepulang sekolah kujemput disini. Jangan berkeliaran. Anyyeong"

.

.

.

_**Tap Tap Tap…**_

*sigh

Sudah 2 jam lebih Minseok terduduk disalah satu counter makanan menunggu seseorang menjemputnya. Seseorang yang juga selama 2 jam ini dihubunginya melalui sambungan telepon namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Bukankah kemarin dia sudah mengirimkan pesan? Sudah di read meski tak dibalas sepatah kata pun. Lagi, dia menjulurkan kepalanya mencari sosok namja yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Nihil. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Tidak ada siapapun yang dikenalnya. Kerabat ataupun teman. Luhan-lah alasan utamanya sehingga tanpa pikir panjang dia memesan tiket penerbangan menuju Seoul. Bodohnya lagi Minseok lupa menanyakan alamat rumah Luhan di Seoul. Alhasil, dia kebingungan mencari tempat berteduh.

_**Tut Tut Tut… **_

Dengan pasrah, Minseok memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Sebelah tangannya menarik koper sambil menyetop sebuah taksi yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"Tujuan anda tuan?"

Minseok menghela napas berat. Haruskah dia menyebutkan satu-satunya alamat yang diketahuinya secara tak sengaja? Tak apakah kesana?

"Tuan?"

Minseok tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan itu lagi.

"Baik akan saya antarkan", jawab sang supir sesaat setelah membaca sebuah alamat yang tertera pada secarik kertas yang disodorkan Minseok.

_Semoga keputusanku tepat… Kumohon…._

.

.

.

"Aku lelah sekali….", Jongin terkikik geli mendengar keluhan Sehun. Secara spontan Jongin menepuk lengan Sehun,"Semangat!"

Keduanya berjalan bersisian. Langit sudah gelap dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 08:10. Gelap namun masih ramai. Tidak salah jika Seoul merupakan salah satu kota di dunia yang tidak pernah tidur.

"Hyung- itu", Jongin membuang pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Mulutnya bungkam dan sekujur tubuhnya mematung. Matanya masih tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

_Tidak mungkin…_

"Kau..", gumam Jongin bergetar.

"Anyyeong haseo, Jongin-ssi. Aku-"

"Mau apa kau kesini?", potong Jongin dengan suara bergetar dan dingin. Dia bergerak mundur saat namja di depannya itu melangkah maju menghampirinya. Spontan dia meraih lengan Sehun yang berdiri bersisian dengannya. Memegang dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku baru tiba dari China tadi siang dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui alamat kediaman Luhan. Karena itu mungkin-"

"Pergi"

Tangan Jongin menjadi dingin. Wajahnya tertunduk membuat poni panjangnya terjuntai menutupi ekspresinya kali ini,"Pergi dari sini…", gumam Jongin rendah. Dia memeluk lengan Sehun lebih erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi-"

"Maaf tapi Jongin kelelahan. Kau bisa menginap di hotel untuk malam ini. Di perempatan depan sana, ada hotel. Kau bisa ke sana. Jangan ganggu Jongin lagi. Kami permisi dulu", ucap Sehun datar sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dari samping. Melewati Minseok yang hampir menitikkan airmatanya lagi.

.

.

_**Sehun POV **_

Senyumannya mendadak pudar dan berganti dengan cepat saat melihat namja bertubuh mungil yang berdiri di samping koper miliknya tak jauh dari tempatku dan Jongin hyung berada. Mulutnya yang beberapa detik lalu mengucapkan kata semangat untukku tiba-tiba bungkam dan tubuhnya mematung.

Namja mungil itu cukup imut menurutku. Meski bagiku tetap Jongin hyung-lah yang paling menawan.

"Kau…", telingaku menangkap getaran dari suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Jongin hyung. Ditambah lagi reaksinya yang terbilang dingin dan emosional saat menghadapi namja tersebut. Jongin bukan namja yang pemarah atau emosian. Dia sangat ramah dan baik. Jika dia sampai bereaksi seburuk ini dengan lawan bicaranya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara keduanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku baru tiba dari China tadi siang dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui alamat kediaman Luhan. Karena itu mungkin-"

_China? Luhan?_

Otakku langsung berputar cepat memproses perkataan namja mungil itu.

"_Jongin oppa dikhianati tunangannya sendiri. Selama 2 tahun dia sudah hidup bersama namja lain dan melupakan Jongin oppa yang menantinya tanpa sebuah kabar sekalipun. Pertunangan mereka sudah diputuskan secara sepihak tetapi aku sendiri sangsi dengan Luhan. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di Seoul. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya karena itu aku bertanya padamu seandainya kau tidak ingin mengalah dengan perasaanmu sendiri, dapatkan sepupuku itu. Aku tidak ingin Luhan menyakitinya lebih dari ini Oh Sehun"_

_Jangan bilang kalau dia…. Selingkuhan Luhan?!_

"Pergi"

Bisa kurasakan tubuh Jongin mendingin karena posisinya yang sekarang memeluk lenganku dengan lebih erat. Poni panjangnya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Tapi-", Aku berdecak sebal mendengar namja ini berbicara.

_Keras kepala sekali. Tidak bisakah dia membaca suasana hati Jongin hyung saat ini? _

"Maaf tapi Jongin kelelahan. Kau bisa menginap di hotel untuk malam ini. Diperempatan depan sana, ada hotel. Kau bisa ke sana. Jangan ganggu Jongin lagi. Kami permisi dulu", ucapku datar sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dari samping.

Bilang saja aku terlampau berani memeluk Jongin seperti ini.

Aku hanya reflex melakukannya karena entah Jongin hyung sadari atau tidak, dia sedang menangis saat ini. Aku tidak ingin namja itu melihat Jongin hyung menangis. Tidak akan!

_Hyung… apa sampai saat ini kau masih mencintai namja brengsek itu?_

_**Sehun POV end**_

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya…", gumam Yura sesaat setelah mendengar Jongin bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kedatangan Minseok kemarin malam di sekolahnya. Keduanya tak habis pikir dengan kelakukan 2 orang tersebut. Setelah Luhan mencampakkan Jongin yang menunggunya selama 3 tahun dan lebih memilih hidup bersama Minseok, tiba-tiba saja namja China tersebut muncul kembali di depan Jongin dan memohon-mohon agar Jongin tidak membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Minseok yang sebelumnya berada di China ikut menyusul Luhan yang baru nyaris seminggu berada di Seoul.

Sebenrnya apa yang terjadi dan apa yang mereka inginkan?

"Kau masih mencintai rusa China bodoh itu, oppa?", Yura membuka mulutnya bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu", Jongin merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja,"Mungkin aku masih memiliki perasaan padanya tetapi saat ini aku-", kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Ucapannya yang terkesan menggantung membuat Yura menghembuskan napasnya kesal.

"Aku apa oppa?", diliriknya Jongin yang menolak meneruskan perkataannya barusan.

.

.

.

Minseok menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya keras. Wajahnya menegang seketika dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari kursi belakang taksi yang sekarang ditumpanginya. Manik matanya menatap dengan berbagai luapan emosi terhadap sesosok namja bersurai ikal yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada kap mobilnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

_Luhan._

Penglihatannya tidak salah. Dan lagi sejak kapan Minseok bermasalah dengan matanya?

Niatnya ingin menemui Jongin kembali tetapi kali ini Minseok seakan diberikan kejutan besar dengan kehadiran Luhan di halaman parkir sekolah tempat Jongin mengajar. Namja tampan sekalipun imut itu berulangkali menengok jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tenang dan terus saja menatap bangunan megah yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Seandainya saja Minseok tahu kalau yang ditatap Luhan sedari tadi adalah jendela ruangan Jongin berada saat ini. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya?

"Lu.."

Jari-jemarinya bergerak lincah diatas layar ponsel dan menempelkannya cepat ke telinga saat mendengar nada sambung. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika mendapati Luhan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Sejurus kemudian Minseok terpaksa menelan kekecewaan untuk kesekian kalinya lagi. Luhan tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

_Sebenarnya apa maumu Xi Luhan?_

_Dulu Jongin dan kali ini aku?_

_Apa yang kau rencanakan?_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat bersamaan dengan bubarnya sekolah. Minseok tersenyum kecut. Luhan setia menunggu sekolah itu bubar berjam-jam yang lalu tanpa sekalipun beranjak dari posisinya. Raut wajahnya berubah hidup mendapati sosok Jongin yang berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah dengan diapit seorang yeoja yang seingat Minseok pernah menjambaknya beringas dan disisi lain ada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. Namja yang kemarin.

_Dia siapa? Muridnya kah?_

"Eeh Sehun?!", Jongin tersentak saat tangannya ditahan Sehun. Dia memandang heran ke arah namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut,"Kita lewat jalan belakang saja hyung… Cepat", ajak Sehun setelah membalas tatapan Yura yang sepertinya paham dengan maksud tersembunyi Sehun. Jelas-jelas Yura mengetahui keberadaan Luhan yang lumayan jauh dari mereka saat ini.

"Ah yah benar oppa. Lewat belakang saja… Pergilah. Sehun, aku titip oppaku. Jaga dia baik-baik", Jongin tidak berkutik lagi saat Yura mendorong punggungnya pelan dan Sehun menarik tangannya berbalik arah. Dia memilih menuruti ucapan Sehun. Walaupun kebingungan dengan tingkah Sehun barusan, Jongin lebih baik tidak membuka mulutnya bertanya. Ekspresi Sehun kembali datar. Sangat datar dan dingin.

"Jongin hyung… aku-", sedetik kemudian Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah,"Tidak apa-apa", jawabnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

.

.

.

Makin lama sekolah makin lenggang. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang di halaman parkir dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan semakin gusar. Sosok matanya kehilangan Jongin yang kalau tidak salah sudah berada di luar bangunan sekolah.

Tangannya merogoh cepat ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celananya dan mendial sebuah nomor yang akhir-akhir ini sering dihubunginya.

_Tut …. Tut… tut…_

"Sial! Pasti dengan bocah itu lagi", Luhan mengerang jengkel sambil menendang ban mobilnya sebagai pelampiasan. Menunggu Jongin berjam-jam seharian ini sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

_Sebaiknya aku menyusul ke rumahnya saja yah?_

.

.

.

_Krriieet…._

Jongin meringis kecil mendengar decitan pagar rumahnya.

"Terima kasih Sehun"

"Hyung", panggil Sehun datar

"Iya?"

"Aku pernah mengatakan pada hyung dan Yura saem jika aku mencintai orang lain. Hyung ingat?", Jongin mengangguk singkat,"Orang itu adalah hyung sendiri"

MWO?

Jongin tertegun kaget mendengar pengakuan mendadak Sehun yang menatapnya serius dan dari jarak yang dekat.

"Aku memang masih bocah SMA yang mungkin tidak pantas bersamamu. Tetapi aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku saja. Aku mencintaimu Jongin hyung"

.

.

.

"Aku berharap kau tidak membuat masalah untuk kesekian kalinya lagi Xi Luhan"

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya mendapati sang ayah tengah menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuminta dari appa"

"Apa?"

"Lanjutkan pertunanganku dengan Jongin. Aku ingin pertunangan tersebut tidak dibatalkan"

Beberapa saat kemudian tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Tuan Xi. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anaknya yang sangat susah ditebak. Luhan yang biasanya dikenal mandiri dan pemberontak justru mendatanginya tengah malam buta dan mengajukan permintaan yang entah terdengar konyol di telinganya. Bukan itu saja. Luhan juga sampai membungkukkan badannya. Merendahkan dirinya di depan sang appa yang merupakan musuh besarnya sendiri. Jangan kaget. Semenjak dahulu, Luhan dan sang appa selalu berselisih. Sang anak menjadikan ayahnya sebagai sosok orang yang paling diwaspadai karena cenderung diktator dalam mendidiknya. Karena itulah, tak salah jika Tuan Xi sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Luhan dan akhirnya tertawa lepas.

Tertawa karena anaknya menundukkan kepala dan memohon pada satu-satunya orang yang dibencinya.

"Aku mohon… aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan tetapi tolong kabulkan permintaanku tadi. Aku ingin pertunanganku dengan Jongin dilanjutkan dan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat. Aku mohon"

.

.

.

"Berhenti merenggut seperti itu Yura!", Jongin menghardik Yura yang berjalan disampingnya. Dia tidak berhenti mengomeli Jongin yang menguras habis waktu istirahat malamnya hanya untuk membicarakan pengakuan cinta Sehun. Selama 2 jam Yura yang setengah tertidur itu harus mendengarkan setiap detail cerita Jongin mengenai Sehun. 2 jam yang kebanyakan diselingi pertanyaan kenapa? Apa? Dan bagaimana? 2 jam full tentang Sehun dan Sehun dan saat Yura mempertanyakan jawaban yang Jongin berikan untuk pengakuan Sehun, sepupu imutnya itu justru bungkam seribu bahasa.

Jongin belum memberikan jawaban apapun.

Yura mendesah berat. Kenapa anak walinya bisa mencintai orang selemot Jongin?

"_Jongin hyung itu bukan tipeku"_

"_Secara fisik, mungkin termasuk"_

"_Sebenarnya aku suka yang smart, berambut pendek, tinggi, langsing, putih, tomboy, dan tidak merepotkanku…"_

*sigh

_Tidak merepotkanku?_

Justru point itu sangat melekat erat pada diri Jongin oppa. Dia sungguh orang yang merepotkan orang lain. Sifatnya yang perhatian dan lembut terkadang menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Kebanyakan orang bisa menyalahgunakan kebaikannya tersebut. Dia berusaha tegar dan kuat tetapi di dalamnya rapuh. Tipe orang yang akan mengumbar senyuman di wajah meskipun hatinya terobek dan hancur.

Belum lagi dengan kecerobohannya yang sudah akut.

Sehun benar-benar mencintai seseorang yang sedikit berbeda dari tipe idealnya.

"Selamat pagi Jongin hyung... Yura saem", kedua orang tersebut tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun yang tiba-tiba melewati mereka. Wajahnya datar-datar saja. Tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru habis membuat pengakuan cinta.

"Aku duluan... permisi"

Yura melirik ke arah Jongin yang menatap punggung Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin memberinya jawaban?"

Jongin memutar tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Yura yang berhenti melangkah.

"Jongin tidak memintaku menjawabnya", cicit Jongin pelan. Mungkin dia takut murid-murid lain mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Yura. Toh sekarang mereka berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak meminta bukan berarti tidak ingin, oppa", Yura menarik kedua pipi Jongin dengan gemas,"Setidaknya berikan jawabanmu untuknya… "

.

.

.

Jongin mematung di ambang pintu dengan wajah memucat dan tangan yang mengepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya menatam tajam sosok namja bertubuh mungil yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Beberapa saat lalu seorang guru menemuinya di ruangan dan memberitahukan kedatangan salah seorang kerabatnya. Jongin pikir mungkin eommanya yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dibenaknya jika namja ini justru berani menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah dan bahkan berbohong hanya untuk menemuinya.

"Annyeong haseo Jongin-ssi. Maaf kedatanganku menganggumu", ucapnya sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. Minseok – namja mungil tersebut – sepertinya menyadari sikap dingin Jongin. Dia tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Satu-satunya jalan agar dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Luhan hanyalah Jongin. Dia harus menanyakan sendiri pada Luhan mengenai kejelasan hubungan mereka berdua dan dari Jongin-lah, dia bisa mendapatkan alamat rumah Luhan yang sudah berhenti berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Jongin-ssi, boleh aku minta alamat rumah Luhan?"

Jongin semakin mencengkram kuat tangannya. Mati-matian dia menekan emosinya yang sudah meletup-letup dengan hanya melihat wajah namja ini saja. Tidak bisakah dia dan Luhan menjauh dari kehidupan Jongin? Tidak bisakah mereka berdua meneruskan saja gaya hidup mereka yang sudah terjalin beberapa tahun itu tanpa harus kembali mengusik ketenangan Jongin?!

"Jongin-ssi", Minseok menatap Jongin penuh harap. Jujur saja dia sangat grogi berhadapan dengan Jongin. Namja bertubuh tinggi dan ramping ini memiliki kharisma tersendiri yang bisa menekan lawan bicaranya meski lewat tatapan mata. Dan lagi, Minseok merasa tidak pantas berdiri di depan namja yang secara tak langsung sudah dia sakiti dengan merebut dan menguasai sendiri sosok Luhan.

Nyali Minseok semakin menciut saat Jongin tak menunjukkan respon apapun menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Keduanya terdiam dengan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Jongin-ssi… tunggu…", Minseok hampir mengejar Jongin yang sudah berbalik arah hendak meninggalkan ruangan,"Berhenti menemuiku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu dan Luhan berada disekitarku lagi. Ini yang terakhir kalinya", ancam Jongin dingin dan datar tanpa menengok pada Minseok. Tak lama kemudian Jongin melangkah menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Kakinya bergerak cepat dan sedikit kacau.

_**TAP TAP TAP…**_

Meskipun menuruni tangga, Jongin tak kunjung menurunkan kecepatan kakinya.

_**BRUG**_

_**HAP**_

Kelopak mata Jongin sontak terpejam kuat ketika salah satu kakinya tergelincir saat menapaki anak tangga dan tubuhnya nyaris terjerembab. Untung saja ada seseorang yang menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca memandangi Sehun yang menatapnya kuatir.

"Hyung?"

Sejurus kemudian Jongin menarik seragam Sehun dan menumpukan dahinya pada dada namja berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Awalnya sempat tertegun sesaat, namun menyadari isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Jongin membuat Sehun paham. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat pada tubuh Jongin. Mendekapnya yang sedang menangis. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Jongin tetapi dia berani menjamin kalau alasannya tidak jauh dari namja brengsek bernama Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak pernah mengira ada arti dibalik semua perlakuan Sehun yang cenderung mengistimewakannya. Sehun yang selalu berada di sisinya. Mencicipi setiap jenis masakan buatannya dan memberikan komentar. Sehun si pembuat onar yang selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruangan BP dan memilih membantu Jongin memeriksa pekerjaan rumah murid lain dibandingkan harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang penuh hujan lokal dari namja tua yang tidak lain adalah kepala sekolahnya.

Jongin tidak pernah melihat Sehun sebagai seorang namja seperti seharusnya. Di matanya Sehun adalah satu-satunya murid yang sangat dekat dengan Jongin.

Tapi itu dulu.

Dulu sebelum Jongin menyadari bahwa hanya dengan keberadaan namja tinggi berkulit pucat tersebut sudah membuatnya nyaman.

Dulu sebelum Jongin terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun.

Dan dulu sebelum Jongin merasakan perasaan lain yang mulai muncul ketika bersama Sehun.

Sama seperti saat ini. Ketika Sehun mendekapnya erat dan hangat, Jongin merasa seluruh emosinya melebur. Perasaan marah dan kebencian yang sempat tersulut kembali saat melihat sosok namja tadi, tiba-tiba menguap dan hilang. Tangisnya pun berhenti.

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak ingin masuk kelas kembali hem?"

Tiga orang namja yang sedari awal melihat adegan Sehun memelu kJongin yang menangis pun secara kompak mematung di tempat mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi. Sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Yixing, Chen, dan kau juga, Suho. Bisa jelaskan alasan kalian berada di luar kelas ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung?", dahi Yura berkerut seketika mendapati ketiga anak walinya mendekat ke arahnya dan berbisik. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman lebar dan menakutkan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sekarang Yura pun ikut-ikutan mengintip Sehun dan Jongin yang masih berpelukan dibawah anak tangga sana.

"Pemandangan yang bagus…", celetuk Yura sambil memotret adegan tersebut diam-diam dengan kamera ponsel miliknya. Wajahnya semakin sumringah saat berhasil mengirimkan foto hasil jepretannya pada beberapa nomor yang tersimpan baik di ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Mau apa putra kalian menginjak rumahku lagi?", Kyuhyun, eomma Jongin terlihat menatam tajam Luhan yang berdiri dibelakang sang appa. Tatapan mata pembunuh Kyuhyun sanggup membuat tubuh Luhan gemetar seketika. Belum lagi aura yang ditimbulkan oleh eomma dari tunangannya itu. Aura dingin yang mencekam dan menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang dan persendian tubuhmu. Sungguh, hanya satu kata yang bisa Luhan gambarkan ketika mendeskripsikan sosok Kyuhyun.

Menakutkan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Boleh?", Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika tatapan matanya bertemu langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh masuk tuan Xi tapi tidak dengan orang yang berdiri dibelakang punggungmu", ucap Kyuhyun mutlak yang dijawab helaan napas oleh tuan Xi.

.

.

.

Sehun memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing tiba-tiba. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin beberapa menit lalu Yura saem mengantar Jongin ke apartemennya. Ditambah lagi perkataan yang diucapkan wali kelasnya sebelum berbalik pulang,"Untuk malam ini tolong jaga Jongin oppa. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah. Ponselnya sudah kusita dan jika terjadi sesuatu aku atau eomma Jongin oppa akan langsung menghubungi ponselmu. Tolong yah Sehun"

"Memangnya ada yang terjadi saem?"

"Hng. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Karena itu aku mengantarkannya padamu. Jangan berbuat mesum padanya Sehun. Kau habis ditanganku jika itu terjadi", ancam Yura sambil membanting pintu apartemen Sehun sedikit kasar.

Baiklah mari kita kembali pada sosok Sehun yang sekarang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Dia harus bagaimana?

"Sehun… masakannya sudah jadi. Ayo makan", teriak Jongin dari dapur. Sehun lagi-lagi menghela napas perlahan.

_Semoga matahari dapat terbit lebih awal keesokan harinya...  
_

.

.

.

Terduduk dengan wajah tertunduk dan dihujani 3 pasang mata yang menatapnya seperti hendak dibunuh bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh Xi Luhan. Dia lebih memilih berada dalam satu kandang dengan macam atau singa dibandingkan bersama Yura, Kyuhyun, dan terakhir eommanya sendiri.

Belum lagi dengan 2 sosok namja lain yang duduk sedikit menjauh dari posisinya dan nampak tersenyum kecil. Entahlah itu senyuman atau bukan. Bagi Luhan, senyuman itu terlihat sebagai sebuah seringaian mematikan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Meminta pertunangan dilanjutkan"

"Lalu mengajukan tanggal pernikahan?"

"Seenaknya memutuskan semuanya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan perasaan dan pendapat Jongin?"

"KAU GILA XI LUHAN?!", telinga Luhan langsung berdengung nyaring mendengar paduan suara Yura, Kyuhyun, dan eommanya yang bernada tinggi. Bibirnya meringis kecil.

.

.

.

"Eugh….", lenguhan manis Jongin keluar. Sehun yang terjaga sejak semalam nampak mengulas senyuman kecil mendapati tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan dari orang yang sudah lama disukainya. Kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa paras sesungguhnya akan terlihat ketika seseorang terbangun dari tidur. Dan untuk kali ini Sehun sependapat. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk dengan kelopak mata terpejam, ditambah rambut yang acak-acakan semakin mempertegas kadar keimutan alami yang dimiliki Jongin.

Jongin berbeda dengan orang lain. Mereka cenderung berekspresi imut ketika diminta sedangkan namja ini justru mengeluarkannya saat tak sadar. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun tertarik pada Jongin.

"Selamat pagi hyung… ayo bangun", Sehun menyibak tirai jendela yang tertutup sebelumnya. Cahaya matahari langsung menerobos masuk dan membuat Jongin menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian, dia menegakkan posisinya dan mengucak kedua matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Anyyeong Sehun…", balas Jongin serak. Kedua kelopak matanya berhasil terbuka.

_Imut sekali…. Puji Sehun dalam hati. _

Mata tajamnya tak kunjung lepas dari gesture tubuh Jongin yang bola matanya kini mengerjap polos. Wajahnya persis seperti anak kecil.

Polos tanpa make up tapi tetap menawan.

"Hyung mandi lebih dahulu saja. Ah- hyung ingin sarapan apa?", Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk karena sehabis Sehun berbicara, dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menarik selimut.

"Aku mengantuk…."

Jam weker menunjukkan pukul 07:46

Dan lagi Sekolah sedang libur sehari karena gedungnya digunakan untuk rapat komite sekolah. Tidak ada salahnya kan membiarkan Jongin tidur sedikit lagi.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur hyung…", Sehun tersentak kaget saat menyadari dirinya secara tiba-tiba mengusap lembut rambut Jongin yang sudah terlelap. Hey Oh Sehun! Kau tidak ingat kalau tindakanmu barusan bukan yang pertama. Kau pernah melakukannya pada Jongin saat di ruangan BP (ada yang ingat?)

.

.

.

"Berikan alasan yang jelas dan singkat mengenai kedatanganmu ke Seoul. Seingatku, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku sampai ke sini?!", Luhan berujar datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap tajam Minseok yang berdiri kurang lebih 1 meter di depannya.

Luhan tidak menyangka kalau Minseok bisa mengetahui alamat rumah Jongin di Seoul.

"Aku ingin menemuimu", jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum miris melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang sangat drastis terhadapnya. Dia tidak lagi mengenal siapa namja yang kini menatapnya tajam tanpa kelembutan seperti dulu. Ini bukan Luhan yang Minseok kenal.

"Menemuiku untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak ada kabar sedikit pun Lu. Terhitung dari kedatanganmu ke Seoul sampai malam dimana kau menjawab teleponku dengan singkat. Pesanku pun tidak kau pedulikan. Aku mencemaskanmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu Lu", Minseok meremas ujung jaketnya kuat. Nada suaranya sudah bergetar.

"Jangan salah paham Minseok. Waktu itu ketika aku mengangkat panggilanmu karena diminta Jongin. Seandainya dia tidak menyuruhku, aku pun tidak ingin mengangkatnya", fakta tadi membuat Minseok terpukul.

_Jadi karena Jongin?_

_Karena permintaannya?_

_Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Minseok, apa kau tidak sadar sama sekali tindakanmu yang menelponku dan mengirimkan pesan begitu banyaknya dalam sehari tanpa henti- akan membuatku baik-baik saja? Kau menyebalkan! Aku paling tidak suka didikte. Kau sedang apa? Dimana? Sudah sampai? Yah! Aku bukan anakmu! Aku bukan anak kecil! Sudah kubilang, begitu ada waktu aku akan menghubungimu. Tapi sekarang apa?! Kau mengirimkan pesan padaku dan bilang kalau besok kau datang ke Seoul serta memintaku menjemputmu… ! Ini baru seminggu Kim Minseok! Tidak bisakah kau bersabar menungguku pulang? Tingkahmu membuatku makin muak. Kali ini kau muncul di depan rumah Jongin. Mau apa kau ke sini?!", wajah Minseok tertuduk dalam. Luhan menghardiknya habis-habisan di jalanan kompleks yang untungnya masih lenggang. Kalau tidak, bisa bayangkan bagaimana malunya Minseok dimarahi di depan umum oleh orang yang bertahun-tahun tinggal bersamanya. Ingin sekali Minseok balas berteriak tetapi kata-kata yang hendak ia lontarkan kembali tertelan. Luhan sangat berubah.

Terlihat Luhan berhenti berbicara. Dia menarik napas panjang tanpa pernah memutuskan tatapan tajam yang dia berikan pada Minseok,"Kau masih ingat sebelum kepulanganku ke Seoul- kau pernah menanyakan sesuatu", Minseok mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar tutur kata Luhan yang sedikit melembut.

Mata keduanya saling bertumbukan.

"Antara kau dan Jongin, mana yang akan kuselamatkan terlebih dahulu ketika kalian berdua sama-sama dalam bahaya. Kau ingat?", Minseok mengangguk singkat.

"Jawaban yang kau minta waktu itu sesungguhnya sudah kudapatkan saat itu juga", Luhan mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Minseok mengalihkan pandangan pada arah yang sekarang ditatap Luhan dengan ekspresi lembut yang berbeda.

_Balkon di lantai 2…_

_Jangan bilang…. _

"Kau pikir, untuk apa aku kembali ke Seoul dan meninggalkanmu disana?", keduanya kembali bertatapan mata.

"Kalau aku memilihmu, sudah pasti aku tidak akan kembali ke sini. Sebaliknya, ku rasa kau tahu orang yang akan kuselamatkan terlebih dahulu", Luhan menunjuk kembali ke arah balkon yang tirainya masih tertutup rapat,"Wajah Jongin-lah yang terbayang saat itu"

"Minseok, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Aku- ingin kembali pada Jongin. Pada tunanganku. Kau boleh membenciku. Memakiku. Mengumpatku sesukamu. Tapi aku mohon, jangan sentuh Jongin. Meski terlambat kusadari kesalahanku yang dulu dengan mencampakkannya, untuk kali ini aku berusaha memperbaikinya. Aku akan mengulang semuanya dari awal bersama Jongin. Maaf dan semoga kau bisa menerima keputusanku", Luhan berbalik setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan membaca semua pesan dari suruhannya yang melaporkan keberadaan Jongin yang tidak kembali ke rumahnya sejak kemarin malam.

Lain halnya dengan Minseok. Dia langsung jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat dan wajah bersimbah airmata. Matanya memerah dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Mobil Luhan telah melaju dan menghilang di tikungan depan. Bahkan namja itu tidak melirik sedikit pun padanya sebelum menutup pintu kemudi mobil.

Jongin-lah yang dipilih Luhan.

Minseok sudah tahu sejak awal dia bertanya.

Sejak awal dia kalah telak dari Jongin.

"Hey tuan… kenapa kau menangis di tengah jalan?!", sebuah suara lembut menghardiknya. Minseok tak mengubris. Membuka suara pun hanya isakan yang keluar.

"Hey tuan… anda sakit? Ada apa?", tubuh Minseok terguncang kecil.

"A-maaf… aku", ucapan Minseok terputus saat melihat sosok yang tak asing dimatanya.

"Kau- namja yang di apartemen Luhan kan? Kau selingkuhannya kan?!", dan tangis Minseok makin pecah ketika suara lembut yang menghardiknya beberapa detik lalu berubah menjadi sinis dan tajam.

"Yah.. yah kau kenapa… Yeobo!", Kyuhyung berteriak keras memanggil sang suami yang sedang melahap habis sarapannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar, memeluk tubuh Minseok yang mendadak lemas.

Dia pingsan.

"Kenapa teriak- apa-apaan ini?!", Changmin berteriak heboh dengan wajah tercengang hebat yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecak malas,"Bantu aku mengangkatnya. Dia berat…", keluh Kyuhyun dengan wajah sebal.

"Dia siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Berhenti bertanya dan bantu aku!", perintah nyonya rumah mutlak.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke kamar uri Jongin?!", Kyuhyun menatap jengkel dengan mata menyipit tajam pada sang suami yang dengan seenaknya membaringkan tubuh Minseok di atas ranjang anak tunggal kesayangan mereka. Changmin yang merasa sedang dihadiahi delikan sadis sang istri hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak mungkin dia dibaringkan di atas sofa kan yeobo. Tubuhnya bisa patah-patah", bela Changmin seraya berdiri bersandar pada tembok kamar Jongin yang didesain berwarna biru laut. Kyuhyun disampingnya memutar mata malas. Dia masih tidak menyukai keberadaan namja ini. Apalagi di kamar anaknya yang sudah tanpa sengaja mereka lukai.

Yah. Mereka.

Dia dan Luhan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi padanya", Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil beranjak mendekati ranjang dimana Minseok berbaring. Changmin mengulum senyum penuh arti. Istrinya itu memang bermulut pedas namun tidak dengan hatinya.

Dia mungkin jelmaan setan bagi sebagian orang tetapi bagi Changmin, tidak ada setan sebaik istrinya.

Lihat saja kini Kyuhyun terduduk di tepi ranjang. Dia nampak menyentuh kening Minseok memastikan namja ini tidak demam dan menarik selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya.

.

.

.

_**BRAK**_

"Eomma…. !", Kyuhyun dan Changmin terperanjat kaget mendengar suara berisik di luar kamar dan suara pintu yang dibuka kasar bersamaan dengan teriakan Jongin dengan napas tersengal. Dia mendesah lega setelah melihat orang tuanya dalam kondisi baik.

_Lalu untuk apa eomma memintaku pulang secepatnya? Pikir Jongin_

Kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk menyusul Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Jongin. Sebuah senyuman simpul tersungging di bibir orang tua Jongin mendapati sosok namja yang sama persis dengan foto yang kemarin dikirimkan Yura melalui ponsel.

_Jadi dia yah? _

"Kenapa dia ada disini?", Semua fokus mata jatuh pada Jongin yang sekarang menatap penuh tanya setelah mendapati Minseok terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua orang tua Jongin saling melempar pandangan. Siapa diantara mereka yang harus memberikan penjelasan pada Jongin mengenai keberadaan Minseok. Jongin yang sedang marah sangat menakutkan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, boleh aku bicara?", Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang kini berbalik menatapnya.

"Tunggu sampai dia bangun. Setelah itu hyung bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya"

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa nih kita meninggalkan mereka berdua berbicara di kamar sendirian? Tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah kan?", Yura yang ditelpon Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu melempar pandangan gusar ke arah pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup rapat. Sejujurnya dia tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Minseok berbicara yang aneh-aneh pada oppanya?

"Tenang saja Yura. Kalau sampai ada pertumpahan darah, aku jamin darah Luhan-lah yang mengalir lebih dulu", ucap Kyuhyun enteng sambil meletakkan beberapa gelas minuman di atas meja. Sehun, Yura, dan Changmin tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak menyukai situasi sekarang ini dimana hanya dia dan Minseok yang berada dalam kamar dengan suasana hening dan mencekam. Ketika tersadar dari pingsannya, Minseok meminta diberikan waktu untuk berbicara berdua bersama Jongin. Alhasil beginilah keadaannya. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir namja berpipi chubby ini.

"Kalau masih belum mau bicara, lebih baik aku menunggu di luar saja. Panggil aku seandainya kau sudah ingin berbicara", Jongin hampir saja melangkah pergi tepat sebelum tangannya dicekal Minseok.

"Jongin-ssi… kumohon tolong aku", tubuh Jongin sedikit terdorong ke belakang begitu Minseok menubruknya,"Kumohon berikan Luhan untukku"

Tubuh Jongin mematung ditempat.

"Aku mencintai Luhan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Karena itu, kumohon Jongin-ssi. Berikan Luhan untukku. Kembalikan dia padaku. Hiks. Aku mohon….."

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

Luhan: (cengo mendadak ) kok di chap ini gue kasar banget sama Minseok…

Chae: Lu kan tokoh antagonisnya oppa. Masa lu baek-baek mendayu? Flat banget donk ceritanya…

Sehun: Seinget gue katanya mo ada penambahan cast kan? Die gak nongol?

Chae: Nongol kok tapi next chap. Dia slight doank. Gak ada kaitannya sama dedek imut Jongin.

Sehun: Syukurlah ( lap keringet) Gue pikir akan ada saingan baru lagi. Cukup lah dengan Minho dan Luhan gege. Gue gak sanggup ada cast baru ikut rebutin Jongin…

Chae: Ho'o deh….

Jongin: Noona… noona…

Chae: (pasang senyum manis ) iya dek?

Jongin: Kasihan Minseokkie hyung… huee..* nangis beneran…

Chae: (gelagapan nenangin dedek) huee maaf… *meluk Minseok oppa dan dedek Jongin. Chae dideath glare Luhan sama Sehun…

Terakhir minta reviewnya boleh…?

Tolong yah…. Biar Chae bisa cepat update juga….

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


End file.
